Only God Knows Why
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: How much will it take to break Cherish before it's too late?


**Only God Knows Why**

I was sitting outside the locker room making sure that each player ended up going home with his or her parent(s). Once the last kid walked out and headed on home, I locked up the locker room and walked out of the small arena. Locked the outside door. I stretched a bit and adjusted my black backpack upon my right shoulder and started walking home. My name's Cherish. I'm 22 years old and I have an average built at the height of 5'3, shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes. I wore dark blue jeans, black steel-toe work boots, black hoodie sweatshirt and a Philadelphia Eagles jacket.

The arena wasn't too far from my house, so I usually walked. It's a bit cold, but it doesn't bother me much. I rather deal with the cold than deal with my home life. Home wasn't something I neither was proud of nor talked about much. Only sounds I heard were the crunching of the snow under my feet and a car or two rolling by. It had finally stopped snowing after the game ended. Our team won by a point tonight. I coach a little league hockey team here in the outskirts of Philly. I love teaching the kids good sportsmanship and how to play the game. I used to play, but no more. I rather coach and teach than play now in days.

I shrugged my shoulder to keep my backpack from falling off and into the snow. It was heavier than I thought it would be. Between team paper work and school work, it had it's weight in gold I think, if it was weighed like that. As I slowly approached my house I looked around for my Dad's truck. It wasn't in the driveway as usual. I never stayed home when my Dad was there. I hated when he got violent and I would end up at the blunt end of it all. I sighed deeply and nodded to myself as I walked up the wooden steps of the porch and took out my key, unlocked the door and turned on a light. Closed the door behind me and locked it. I removed my boots and hung up my jacket. I yawned a bit and walked into the living room to do some homework for tomorrow's classes. I'm in my second year of college to become a medical trainer. I loved medicine and I loved sports, so I was hoping to work for a team in a major sport of something along those lines. Well after I completed my degree that is. I placed my backpack upon the floor, opened it, emptied it out upon the coffee table to work in front of the fire place. I placed everything out and started a fire in the fire place to warm up the house a bit. I stopped and looked around the house. It was dirty as usual. My Dad's beer cans and whiskey bottle collection was getting out of hand. I shook my head and went and sat down in front of my books and dug into my work.

I must have fallen asleep in one of my books. My Dad slapped me in the back of the head to wake me up. He wanted me to pick up my mess and get out of his sight. I sighed and quickly got to my feet, gathered my stuff up and headed upstairs to my room. I closed my door and sighed as I placed my stuff upon my desk and rubbed the back of my sore neck. "I'm never sleeping in my books again." I changed out of my clothes and into my sleep wear of football jersey and a pair of shorts, sat down for some more work. I finally finished the assignments and stretched a bit, got up and walked over to my bed. Sat upon it and stared out the window. I have sat here many nights and felt like a prisoner, except when I went to the college for classes, coached at the arena or hung out with my friend Glen. He kept me from going insane. I lay back on my bed, flick on my TV and catch the highlights of other hockey games and football. As I slowly let sleep over take me.

**Chapter 2**

I was tossing and turning in my sleep and sat up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. I looked around and sighed as I caught my breath and swung my legs over the side. I hated those nightmares, ever since that night. I run a hand over my face and collect myself once again. I got up and saw the clock it read 8:00am. I had an hour or so before class. I gathered up some clothes and went to take a shower. I softly walked to the bathroom. The sounds of my Dad snoring away on the couch downstairs filled the silence of the house. I went into the bathroom, took my shower and got ready for class. I finished and dressed in my usual baggy blue jeans, black Rob Zombie t-shirt, with a black hoodie sweat shirt over that. I walked back to my room and gathered my stuff and placed it into my backpack, just in time to hear the horn from Erin's car out front waiting for me. I walked down stairs quietly to not wake my Dad up. I walked over to the door and was about to slip on my boots, when my Dad stirred and slowly sat up. He was still half drunk as usual. He looked to me with a scowl looking face. "Where are you going?" He bellowed in slur speech. I jumped a bit and looked to him as I slipped my boots on. "I'm going to class, then I got to coach the team tonight for a practice. I won't be home until late. Your doing your usual I would assume?" Dad slowly stood to his wobbly legs, stumbled over to me and over towered me. He was a tall man, about 6'0 with a shaved head and brown eyes.

"You're not going no where. You got to clean up the house and get me some more beer. I'm having the guys over for a party tonight.. I need you here to serve us while we play cards." I shook my head and knelt down to tie my boots. Dad grabbed me by the back of the neck with my sweat shirt, picked me up and slapped me a few times across the face. He stopped and shook me. I thought I was in an earth-shattering Earthquake.

I tasted blood as he had split my lip for the fourth time this week and bruised up my face. "Now are you going to stay or do I have to beat it into you?" I sighed and shook my head. "Yes sir, I will go to class then be home to do what you want." He dropped me to the floor and stumbled off. "That's... my girl. Do as your told." I tied my other boot and put my jacket on, grabbed my backpack and left the house. Erin had left. She probably thought I left with Glen. I sighed and started walking to college. I placed my hood over my head to keep a bit warmer as I walked. I reached into my back pocket, grabbed my bandana and placed it up to my sore lip to hopefully stop the bleeding. I grumbled and winced at my face, I probably looked terrible, but I didn't exactly care either. I wasn't going to college to impress anybody, just to learn and get a career. I looked at my watch and grumbled. "Great I'm going to be late for class. My professor will have my head for this." I started to run to see if I could make up for some time.

I ran out of breath and stopped to catch it. A large black Dodge pick up pulled up to the curb beside me. I stood up straight and backed away from it a bit, in case it was my Dad. The window rolled down and revealed Glen smiling down at me from behind a pair of mirrored sunglass. "Hey Cheri. What are you doing here? You got class in a few with me. I thought Erin picked you up?" I sighed a big sigh of relief and approached the truck, climbed up and hung on with my right arm. "Boy am I glad to see you. She did, but I got into a bit of a jam trying to leave the house." Glen lifted my face up to his view as he slowly removed his sunglasses in disgust. "Cheri, did your Dad do this again?" I sighed and nodded. Couldn't lie to Glen, he was my best and only friend I had in my corner. "Yes he did, because I said I wouldn't be his slave tonight for him and his buddies poker game party. He picked me up, beat me and made me say uncle quite frankly." Glen's face went to a shade of red. I swear steam was coming out of his ears, if you could see it. He took a couple of deep breaths and slowly calmed down. "Climb in, I will give you a ride to class. After class you and me are going to talk." I sighed and nodded. "Yea, yea I know the routine by now Glen." I jumped down, walked around the front and climbed in the passenger side. Glen pulled away from the curb and drove off to the college.

Glen and I were in a few classes together so we studied and what not together sometimes. I sat there and didn't say a word. Glen drove to the college and parked his truck. We both climbed out and started our walk from the parking lot to the building our class was in. We walked side by side. Glen placed his arm across my shoulders. "Things are going to get better Cheri. Just give it time and things will fall into place like a puzzle." I sighed and shook my head and adjusted my backpack upon my right shoulder. "Hopefully you're right Glen. I have lost a lot as it is. I appreciate you being here for me all the way, since we were kids." Glen smiles as I lean against him a bit. "I think of you as my baby sister Cheri, nothing can't break our friendship up, it's too strong." I nodded as we get to class on time. We take our usual seats in the back and go through the boring hell of English class.

**Chapter 3**

I thought class would never end. Glen and I walked out and down the hallway towards the Student Lounge. We walked outside and decided to sit in the sun for a bit. I sighed as I placed my backpack down and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Glen sat down next to me and placed his books upon the wall next to him as a few of his buddies approached him and started to talk. I closed my eyes for a few until he was finished. There were mostly his basketball buddies. They would go and shoot hoops after classes in the college gym, I sometimes went and watched. Glen was great at the sport, but he enjoyed working out a bit more, well that's what he told me anyways.

I opened my eyes and looked around a bit as Glen finished up his plan making for shooting hoops later on. Something caught my eye. A tall giant leaning against a nearby wall, talking to a few of the football players from the school's team. He had short red hair, almost red like a fireball.

He was wearing skin-tight blue jeans, black work boots, a cut off jean shirt with a black jean jacket over that. I shook my head out of the clouds as his green emerald eyes looked over to me. I blushed as he smiled at me out of the corner of his eye as he finished his conversation. Glen placed his hand on my shoulder as I hid under my black hood of my sweatshirt. Glen smiled as he looked down at me. "Did something catch your attention?" I shook my head. "Nothing did, just got lost in my thoughts that's all." Glen chuckled and looked in the direction I was looking.

"Oh your eyes caught the new guy on campus. He's in my biology class. He's my lab partner." I shrugged and picked up my backpack and got to my feet. "I didn't ask for his life story Glen. I will see you later, I got chemistry to get too." Glen stood up and stretched as the tall giant approached us. I turned around quickly and ran into a brick wall of tallness and muscle. I mumbled to myself 'Damn'. Glen moved beside me as him and the giant shook hands and looked down at me. I looked up as the giant looked down at me with those hypnotizing emeralds once again. I thought my knees would come out from under me.

"And who's this Glen? You keeping the good ones for yourself I see." Glen chuckled. "No I ain't. This is my best friend Cherish." Glen placed his hand upon my right shoulder. I gulped and stepped back at the eerie look the giant was giving me. I lowered my head and nodded a bit. "Nice to meet you." The giant placed his hand out. "My name's Mark Calaway. Nice to meet you Cherish." His voice was deep and a bit grumbled, but almost soothing at the same time, almost music to my ears. I placed my hand in his and shook it. I took my hand back and adjusted my backpack once again as I stepped back. "I will see you two later. I got chemistry to go and learn about." I ran off as quickly as I could to class.

Mark looked to Glen, kind of lost at what just happened. "Was it something I said?" He asked. Glen sighed a bit and grabbed his books and looked to Mark. "No it's not. Don't take that to heart man. She's a bit shy around new people. She acted like that around me too, when we first met as kids." Mark nodded and looked in the direction I ran off in. "Should I ask about the what happen to her face. Never mind. It's none of my business." Glen shook his head. "Cheri just has a few problems and that's one of them." Mark looked at Glen funny. "What's that suppose to mean?" Glen looked to Mark and shrugged and looked in the same direction as Mark was. "Let's just say it's not a pleasant subject to be talking about. I will explain it to you later. Come on we better get going or we will be late for biology." Mark nodded and adjusted his backpack upon his shoulder and they both walked off to class.

I had just made it to chemistry class and taken my seat as the Professor walked in. I was sitting in the back kind of hunkering down and sighed as I took out my book and notebook, started taking notes as the Professor talked about last night's assignment. I must have drifted off again as someone shook my shoulder to bring me back to reality. I shook my head and stood up as class was over. I placed my stuff back into my backpack and headed to the cafeteria. I walked into the dining room and sat at our usual table in the back near the windows.

I placed my backpack upon one of the chairs and placed my jacket with it and walked over to get something to eat that was eatable. Glen and Mark walked in a few minutes later and walked over and joined me in the grill line. "Hey Cheri. How was chemistry?" I shrugged. "Boring as ever. Nothing-new there. How was biology?" Glen and Mark chuckled. "Let's just say I think moss was growing on Mark as he passed out in his book." Mark rolled his eyes and elbowed Glen in the stomach. "Not as bad as your snoring. I thought the dead was waking up." Glen snorted as I giggled at the very picture of this. "I wish I was there with a camera. As they say, a Kodak moment." We walked up to the grill and ordered burgers and fries. Glen waited for the orders as I approached the cooler, looked in to see what I wanted for a drink. Mark approached me and I jumped as he placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up to him and approached the cooler to grabbed a Pepsi. "You didn't, I wasn't expecting someone to come up behind me." Mark walked up to the cooler and grabbed a soda and milk. Glen yelled to us what he wanted and we grabbed it and walked over to pay for everything. I reached into my pocket for my money and sighed when it wasn't there. I looked up to Glen. He knew right off the bat what happen to my money. Glen paid for everything and we walked over to the table. I removed my backpack from the chair and sat down. Mark sat across from the table and Glen sat next to me. I grabbed my food and dug in. There was light conversation between Glen and Mark. I just ate in silence. I never had much to say.

I felt a pair of eyes upon me as I looked up to Mark. He looked confused as he looked away and back to his food. Glen saw him and looked to me as I shrugged. "Something got your attention Mark?" I asked. Mark looked to me real quick as his face turned a bit red. Glen and I chuckled as Mark placed his hand on the back of his neck. He was embarrassed that he had gotten caught looking at me. "Yes something did catch my attention actually. A lot has caught my attention." I looked to him and smiled. "What's on your mind?" I removed my hood from my head and ran a hand through my hair and waited to see what he had to say. Mark was speechless for a moment then the words finally came to his lips. "I was wondering what happen to you. You always use your right hand for everything and never your left. Just curiosity I guess. I didn't mean to offend you or stare or anything." He placed his hands up in front of him as he talked. I chuckled a bit as Glen shook his head at him. "It's alright, not a lot of people know this, but Glen." Mark looked to Glen. "Why didn't you tell me instead of me making an ass of myself?" Glen shrugged as he stuffed some fries into his mouth.

"You never asked. I wouldn't have been able to tell you anyways. It's not my place." Mark nodded as I cleared my throat and slowly looked to Mark. Mark looked to me as I spoke. "I lost my arm in a car accident. About two years ago this year, sometime." I looked down and picked at my food. Mark didn't know what to say. "Cheri I'm sorry, I didn't..." I shook my head. "It's alright Mark, you didn't know." I slowly removed my sweatshirt and showed him the result. Only thing left of my left arm was the upper part, from below the elbow down was gone. Mark lowered his eyes back to his food. "I'm sorry I even asked. It was none of my business." I put my sweatshirt back on and finished up my food, got up and grabbed my backpack, slung it over my right shoulder and sighed.

"It's alright Mark, you were bound to find out sometime. I rather see you find out now and hear it from me than from rumors around here. I will catch you two later. I must get to the arena. I got little kids to coach." Glen nodded and looked up to me. "You gonna be stopping by to watch me shoot hoops later on." I sighed and shrugged. "Probably not, you know my Dad if he found out he will have my head." Glen nodded as I looked to Mark. "It was nice meeting you Mark. I will see you both tomorrow." Mark waved as he finished chowing down his burger. I walked off and headed for the arena for some coaching of little kid hockey practice.

**Chapter 4**

Working with the team was a good way of forgetting what had happened today. I finished up at the arena and started my walk home. As I slowly approached the house, my Dad's black Dodge truck was in the driveway, along with some other cars. I sighed and shook my head. "I forgot about his stupid poker party. I know I'm in for it now." I walked up to the porch and walked up the stairs. Dad whipped open the door and nearly jumped at me and put me in a head lock. He dragged me inside and held me there. "Where have you been? Didn't I tell you needed to clean the house and serve the party tonight." He put more pressure upon my neck. "I had class and it ran late. I can't help that." "Your class ran two hours over. What did I tell you about lying to me?" He threw me to the floor and kicked me in the ribs. I dropped my backpack to the floor and placed my hand upon my ribs and winced, hiding my face under my jacket. He kicked me a few more times in the ribs and once in the head. I coughed a bit as I slowly got to my feet, took off my coat, flung it by the door along with the backpack. "Now get in the kitchen and do what you're told. You give me any lip. There will be more of that, where that comes from." I slowly climbed to my feet, walked quickly into the kitchen, got to work on the dishes, served the guys their beer and what not for the rest of the night.

It was late at night, once a little of his buddies left. The rest along with my Dad passed out in the living room. I finished up in the kitchen and winced in pain, if I moved the wrong way. I turned around and leaned against the counter and sighed. "Thank god they finally passed out. I gotta get some work done for class tomorrow." I walked into the living room quietly, grabbed my backpack, hung up my jacket and walked slowly over to the stairs, stepping over the passed out speed bumps to the stairs. Dad stirred as I reached the stairs. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around and grumbled. "Cheri where are you?...I want another beer." I tried to sneak off upstairs but he caught me, got to his feet quickly and stumbled my way.

Tripped over the speed bump at the bottom of the stairs and falls upon the stairs. I ran up a few stairs skipping a few in my path. He gets up, grabs my ankle and trips me up. I fall upon the stairs and slam my right hand into the stairs, falling upon it the wrong way. Dad dragged me to my feet as my backpack falls down the stairs and lands near the gentleman upon the floor. "You trying to get away from me, like always huh?" He lifts his left hand and slaps me across the face a few times. He cuts my right cheek open just below my eye. I feel the blood dripping down my face.

"That will teach you to come when I say to do something." He flings me over his shoulder and carries me downstairs, placing me upon my feet. I fall to one knee and shake my head, trying to get the cobwebs out and get my vision straight.

He knees me in the face and knocks me back onto my back as he starts to walk off. I get to my feet and run for the door. Dad jumps at me and tackles me to the floor. He pins me down while I lie on my stomach he sits on my back. I try to fight to get away from under him, but he's too strong for me to lift. He slaps me once in the back of the head and gets to his feet. Lifting me up by my neck and lifts me to his face. "You're going to pay for not listening to me... you little bitch." He threw me against the front door, kicked me a couple of times in the ribs and back. I was screaming for him to stop but he wouldn't. He finally slowed down and passed out upon the floor. I felt the blood from my face just dripping from my cuts and bruises upon my face.

I slowly got to my feet, shuffled my feet across the floor, grabbed my backpack. Ran upstairs and packed a duffle bag of my stuff and stumbled back downstairs. I dropped my duffle bag I couldn't carry it. My right hand was messed up big time. I grabbed it the best I could and slung the straps over my left shoulder, carried the best I could that way. I slung my backpack over my right shoulder, grabbed my jacket and carried it over my right shoulder as I got out of the house as fast as I could. I heard Dad coming around before I closed the door and walked down the street. I walked to the arena and let myself in, out of the cold. I didn't know where to go or who to turn too. I was hurting and bleeding like a stuck pig. I dropped my gear and sat upon the floor, after I locked the door and coughed heavily. I yelled in pain as I lifted my shirt to my ribs being badly bruised. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I put my shirt back down, rummaged through my backpack for some change for the pay phone. I found some change, slowly got up and walked to the pay phone over near the locker rooms. I grabbed the receiver and placed the change into the phone. I started dialing the only number I knew by heart, Glen's cell number.

Glen was just finishing up with shooting hoops when he heard his cell phone ringing in his gym bag. He tossed the ball to his teammate and jogged over to his bag, rummaging through it until he found the ringing cell phone. He looked at the ID and didn't recognize the number. He picked it up and heard silence on the other end for a moment. "Anybody there? You're wasting your time calling me, unless you plan on talking..." I sighed for a moment into the phone. "Cheri... Cheri is that you? What's wrong?" I hesitated then answered him. "My Dad... He went to far tonight after I got home late. I ran off before he woke again. I don't know where to go or who to turn to, but you Glen." Glen felt anger coming to the surface as he kept his voice calm enough to talk. "Alright Cheri, where are you? I will come and pick you up." I swallowed hard and sunk to my knees still on the phone. "I'm at the arena, where I coach the little kids. I have keys to here. I locked myself in here, only place I could think of to escape too." Glen started packing up his bag as he ran down the court to the locker room to shower quickly and change. The others were looking at him like he had lost it, leaving a game half way done.

Mark jogged after him and stopped as Glen started to go through his locker. Mark leaned against the lockers and looked to him concerned as he talked into his phone. "Alright Cheri, you did the right thing. I'm going to quickly shower, then coming to pick you up. You can stay with me." I felt a bit better, that I had someone I could depend on right now. "I don't want to impose..." "You're not imposing Cheri, you're my lil sis. Just stay put and I will be there to get you alright." He hung up his cell phone and walked quickly to take a shower. Mark lifted a brow. "In a rush are we? What's wrong?" Glen got into the shower and got cleaned up quickly. "It's Cheri. I gotta go pick her up, she had some problems at home." Soon as Mark heard it was about Cherish, he also got into the shower and cleaned up quickly. He was falling for her and didn't want to see her hurt. They both finished with their showers, got dressed and got their gear together and left to pick up Cheri. I hung up the phone and slowly crawled my way back to my bags,laying down upon the floor, covered myself with my jacket and used my duffle bag as a pillow, laying there waiting. I was too afraid and sore to neither sleep nor even move. I was hoping Glen would arrive soon.

**Chapter 5**

Glen drove fast as he could without getting caught by the cops for speeding. Mark followed him in his truck and pulled up to the back of the arena. They both got out of their vehicles and looked around to see which door I would be at. Glen stood there and looked kind of confused. "Which door would I go in if I was running?" Mark shrugged and looked around and then noticed through the slow falling snow that there was a trail of footprints just barely seen. "Does that help where we have to go?" He pointed to the tracks barely seen. Glen nodded as they both went up to the door the footprints led to. Mark lifted a brow as Glen pounded on the door. I jumped at the pound, thinking it was Dad had found me. Glen and Mark both stood there and waited. Mark backed up a bit, looked around, then turned to Glen, "I'm going to go check around the side. See if she came out that way. She probably ran off again." Glen shook his head. "I don't think Cherish would run, knowing her Dad would be looking for her." Mark nodded and sighed. "Well I'm going to check just in case." He walked off while Glen knocked again and waited.

Mark walked around the side and looked around. Something caught his eye of something moving near the front of the building. He backed away and looked around the corner. It was a gentleman staggering his way around trying to see into the dark arena. Mark thought for a second to himself, 'this must be the father. He has a nerve coming around'. Mark sighed and walked back towards Glen to tell him what he saw. Mark approached him and kept his voice down in case. "I think her Dad showed up already. I saw him staggering around out front trying to look inside." Glen's face started to turn red as he rolled up his sleeves ready for a fight, as he walked past Mark about to go pound my father into dog meat. Mark grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "Hitting him isn't the way man. Right now Cherish is what's important. He will get his later." Glen sighed and got his composure back and nodded. "Your right, but we got to get inside without him getting in." Mark nodded and they both stood there thinking on how to get inside.

I pushed my bags towards the locker room and unlocked the door, pushed them in and sighed as I heard a window break towards the front door. I panicked and screamed by mistake as my Dad's slurred voice echoed through the hallways. "Cherish, where are you... you little bitch... I'm not done with you yet..." He stumbled through the hallways and was carrying a wooden baseball bat. Glen and Mark both heard the breaking of the glass and the echo of my scream in the arena. They both ran around to the front and saw the broken window, then the drunk's voice echoing through out the inside. Glen climbed in through the window and Mark followed and looked around in the dark. "Where did he go?" Mark shrugged. "If I could see I could tell you." They both stood there and listened, then heard stumbling footsteps, then a slamming door. Glen and Mark walked through the darkness following the noises with their ears.

I had hidden in the darkness of the locker room and grabbed a hockey stick, I had left behind in my office. I sat there and waited to see who would show up and try their luck with me. I heard the stumbling footsteps after Dad entered the locker room and locked the door. I was scared to death but kept my courage on the surface and my fear down deep inside of me. I had to get to the door and unlock it so Glen could get in, if and when he came around. "Come out, come out... where... ever...you...you are..." He slurred out as he stood in the middle of the room in the dim light from somewhere up in the ceiling. I clutched the stick under my arms and sat there not moving as he looked around. I slowly tried to move and fell to the floor as the stick slammed the tile flooring. He quickly whipped around and smiled evilly. "Well, well, there you are... come on out.." I winced as I placed my hand upon my very, soar ribs. I slowly got to my feet, quickly moved to the door as he chased me and dove at me, tackling me to the floor. I dropped my hockey stick as it slid across the floor. Dad climbed up and sat upon me, knowing I couldn't move when he did that. I struggled as best I could making enough noise in case Glen was around and could hear me.

Glen and Mark both stopped when they heard the struggle. They ran and stopped where they heard the noises. Glen tried pulling the door open and growled. "It's locked." Mark sighed and shook his head as Glen yelled at the door. Cherish looked to the door and knew who it was. She pushed her father down, unlocked the door and ran off into the darkness as my father chased me. He tackled me down to the floor once again, put me in a head lock, sat upon the floor and reached into his pocket for something. I struggled to get out of the headlock. He had pulled a knife and was about to jam it into my throat, when I put my arm up and he slit my arm. I gritted my teeth as Glen and Mark charged into the room and looked around. They heard silence for a moment. My dad slowly stumbled into the light with the knife in his hand, blood dripping down the blade. He noticed Glen and Mark standing there. Glen started to go for him and Mark stopped him. "I would stop right there boy. Not unless you want to join your little whore."

Glen stopped and gritted his teeth. Mark lowered his arm to the words and felt anger surface very quickly. "What have you done with Cherish?" My Dad laughs sadistically. "Why do you care? She was worthless to me, since the day she took my son away from me."

Glen gritted his teeth and Mark stood there in shock to the words. Glen stepped back and stumbled upon the hockey stick, slowly bent down while Mark kept Dad distracted. Glen picked up the stick and charged Dad with it, knocking the knife away and knocking him to the floor. He slammed his head on the tile flooring and was out cold. Glen and Mark both sighed a sigh of relief. Glen dropped the stick to the floor as they looked around for Cherish.

**Chapter 6**

I never knew I passed out until I woke up slowly in a hospital room. I sat up real quick and winced in pain as I placed my right arm over my midsection and sighed. "Note to self, don't do that again." I looked around, I was in a hospital room all right and it was dark in the room. Except for a light on above me, behind the head of the bed. I slowly laid back down and sighed. I knew I was safe, maybe. My face felt like a used punching bag. I slowly lifted my right hand up. It felt like a heavy weight was upon it. I looked down very slowly, still feeling dizzy and saw a cast upon my right hand from below my elbow up to the tips of my index and middle finger. It was colored in black. I gently touched my face. It was bruised around my left eye and a few scratches here and there with stitches in them. I sighed and closed my eyes again, I knew he had done it this time, but hopefully he got his in return.

There was a slight knock at the door as a nurse walked in and smile down at me as she approached my bedside. "You're awake?" I nodded a bit. "Your lucky your boyfriend and his buddy showed up at the arena when they did. You were found nearly dead. But your safe now." The nurse explained to me as she adjusted my IV drip. Making a few adjustments to me, making things a bit better and looked down at me. "Your heroes are outside. Do you want some company?" I nodded as I slowly sat up this time. I sat back and kept myself covered. The nurse nodded as she left the room and let Glen and Mark in. They both walked over slowly as Glen knelt down, he couldn't look me straight in the eye, neither could Mark. I coughed a bit as I took in more oxygen from the tube up my nose. I smiled at them both and placed my broken right casted hand upon Glen's shoulder.

"I ain't dead guys, come on now. Why the gloomy faces?" I looked to them both concerned. Glen sighed as Mark looked around with his hands in his pockets. I was really confused. Glen placed my hand in his massive hand and looked to me. "Your Dad's here to see you. He's apologized so many times to us for bringing us into this mess and wants to see you. Of course I wouldn't take his apology, I told him to shove it." Mark chuckled as he walked around to the other side of my bed. I felt better with them two around, knowing my Dad's here. I was speechless and didn't know what to say. Glen slowly stood up as I moved over a bit to let him sit on the bed. "I don't want him near me or even here, Glen. Look what he has done to me. If I even see him, I got a bad feeling he will do worse to me next time around. I don't know what to do or where to go." I sighed as I lowered my head. "Why do I feel like this is all my fault?" Mark leaned his hands upon the bed rail and sighed and looked to Glen. Glen looked to him then me. "It's not your fault Cheri. It's his own, he doesn't know how to handle everything that's happening in his mind. He's taking out on the wrong person and you know it." I sighed and nodded. "I don't want him here. I don't even want to see him." Glen and Mark both nodded. Glen slowly got up and sighed. "Alright, I will let the doctor and nurse know to keep him out. Mark can you stay here while I see to this real quick." Mark nodded, walked around and sat himself upon the bed where Glen was. Glen left the room.

I looked up to Mark and smiled. "Thanks for your help. I didn't mean to drag you and Glen into this. I just didn't know who else to go to." Mark placed one of his massive hands upon mine gently and smiled at me. "It's alright Cherish. I rather see you safe and not hurt, than hurt and in harm's way." I nodded and sighed with relief. We sat and talked and got to know one another better. He was a pretty interesting guy to say the least. We had a lot in common actually.

Glen walked back into the room and leaned against the door with his left forearm wrapped up in a white bandage with a bit of blood soaking through. Mark and I looked at him. "What the hell happen?" Mark asked, before I could get the words out. Glen got himself together and walked over and sat down. "Your dad isn't very understanding is he?" I shook my head. "He attacked me with a knife, when I went to talk to him. Hospital security was nearby and took him into custody for having a concealed weapon. The cops are on their way here to arrest him. Also they want to talk to you Cheri, about what has been happening so your Dad can get some help and you can press charges." I sighed and nodded a bit and looked to Glen. "Alright I will. But are you alright?" He nodded. "Good, because if he hurt you, I swear once I'm better, I will kick his sorry drunk ass all over this town." Glen and Mark both laughed in unison. I laid back down and rolled to my side and shook my head. "When ever I get out of here that is."

Glen leaned forward and placed his hand upon mine. "Don't worry about classes tomorrow. I will explain to your professor's what happen and get your work for the next few days and notes, so you don't get behind." I smiled to him. "I owe you both big time now. Actually my life." Glen and Mark both shook their heads. "No you don't, your friendship's the best payment I could receive." Mark added. I chuckled a bit and winced a bit cause of my ribs. "Just take it easy Cheri. We will be here when we can. Just relax. Your safe now, hospital security's going to be nearby at all times, until the cops come and get him and they question you." Glen explained. I nodded and sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Will you two please be here when they come to question me, I don't wanna be alone." Glen moved closer to the bed and ran his hand gently over my hair and smiled. Mark placed his hand upon my gently. "We'll be here for you always Cherish. Just sleep, we will wake you once the police want to talk to you." Mark commented as I drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 7**

I awoke a few hours later. Mark was gone and Glen was still sitting in the chair. His head was leaning back as he had dozed off. I slowly moved to adjust myself better upon the bed and leaned my hand out and touched his knee. "Glen... Glen...wake up." Glen jumped a bit and looked to me as he rubbed his face a bit with his hands. "Cheri your awake. Sorry I must have fallen asleep." I shook my head. "It's alright. You looked uncomfortable, that's why I woke you up." Glen looked to me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. He placed his hand upon my casted one gently and held it as he ran his index finger over the other two fingers. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was gorgeous. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. I swear it must have been the pain meds I was on to make me feel like I was falling more for my best friend than I should of.

I closed my eyes and sighed a bit. Glen looked to me and smirked a bit and lowered his head, knowing he was falling for me more and more as time went by. He knew he loved her ever since they could date, but he knew they would only be just friends, nothing more, nothing less. But he still never took the idea out of the back of his mind. But he always had hope in letting Cherish change her mind. He just hoped it would before they graduated from college. But he never kept his hopes up, because he knew the hurt would be worse than anything he has ever encountered. He let go of her hand and slowly stood up and stretched, moved his head around to work out the kink in his neck. I opened my eyes again and watched him. I couldn't help but check him out. I felt kind of dirty, checking out my best friend. I even told him we would be friends, nothing more. But maybe things could change. I didn't know right now, but I wanted to try it with him. But I didn't want to loose his friendship, if things didn't work out for them in a more serious way.

Glen turned around and looked to me and smiled. I smiled to him and slowly sat up and looked to him. "Why don't you leave and get freshened up or get some sleep or something. You got class in the morning. I will be fine. I'm not going no where trust me." I winced as I chuckled at my own stupid joke. Glen chuckled and walked over, sat down on the bed, placed his hand upon my knee and looked to me. "I'm going to shoot some hoops then get something to eat. I will be back up later on. If you need anything, call me on my cell alright?" I nodded. Glen leaned down very slowly towards me and stopped a few inches from my face. I looked up, felt my cheeks becoming a bit heated and probably turning red. Glen leaned down slowly and captured my lips with his soft ones in a kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I thought the kiss lasted forever. Glen pulled back and smiled as he got up and walked out. I sat there in shock and couldn't believe what happen. I guess we were falling for one another after all, we just didn't know how to tell the other about how one of us felt about the other. The nurse entering my room with a couple of men in suits following her brought me out of my thoughts of Glen. I looked to the nurse as she introduced the two-suited gentlemen as detectives and wanted to talk to me about my Dad and everything.

I nodded as the two gentlemen sat down and asked me questions about what happen and what not. I told them everything. The questioning took about an hour or so. Glen arrived back with his books and a duffle bag in hand. Mark had joined him. They were walking back towards my room as the nurse stopped them. "Mr. Jacobs hold on sir. You can't go in there. The detectives are busy with questions and taking pictures for records." Glen nodded and they both sat in the waiting room, until they were allowed to go into the room. Glen was antsy and Mark saw it. "Calm down Glen. She's fine. They're just getting things together to press charges against her Dad. He will rot for what he has been doing." Glen nodded and looked to Mark. "I know she's fine Mark. I worry no matter what. I have been through this with her every step of the way. Just wish I had done something before it got this bad. When I first saw the bruises a year ago after the accident." Mark nods and looks to him, with a look of confusion upon his face. "What are you talking about?" Glen sighed and leaned back in the chair. "This has been going on for quite awhile Mark. I didn't know what to do, when I kept seeing Cherish bruised or hurt in some unknown way. She would make up excuses and I would mind my own business. I should had done more, but no I let it get to this point." Mark turned himself around and faced Glen. "Glen look, none of this is your fault. You did the best you could do. The best you did was being there for her, which is the best thing you did for her. It just took her some time to figure out to come to you to stop it. You did what you thought was right and now you have to think about the now. Cherish needs you more than anybody right now. She only trusts you and you alone.

Things are going to be difficult for her for a bit and she needs someone around to help her out when she needs it." Glen sighed and looked to Mark. "Your right. I didn't think of it that way." Mark nodded as the detectives walked by the nurse's station and left. The nurse motioned for Glen and Mark for them to come to my room.

I was laying there. I felt so violated. They had to take pictures of my back and everything that was battered and bruised for evidence. Thank god the nurse could do it, I wasn't going to do it for men. Over my dead body. The door slowly opened as I heard two familiar voices. "Cheri... You awake sweetie?" Glen asked gently as he approached my bedside, placed the duffle bag and his books down in the chair. I slowly rolled over and smiled up at Glen and Mark. Glen sat down on the bed as I slowly sat up and crawled into his arms. He saw that I was upset. Mark sat down in the other chair. "Cherish what's wrong... Something go wrong with the detectives?" I sighed as he slowly wrapped his arms around me gently and held me. It felt good to be in his arms. I felt safe and secure. Glen held her and sighed as he looked to Mark, not knowing what to do. Mark looked to him and didn't know what to say nor do himself. Glen held her until she was ready to talk.

I slowly sighed deeply finally getting myself the urge to speak. "I don't ever wanna do this again Glen. Promise me I don't have too." Glen rocked me gently a bit. "You don't have too, I promise Cherish. I will do anything in my power to protect you and see your not hurt any more. That's my promise to you." My heart was flying around with happiness at the sound of Glen's words.

Right there is where I knew that things were changing for the better. "Now you wanna talk about what upset you? It might make you feel better?" I lifted my head up, sighed and nodded a bit as I sat in Glen's lap. He moved back a bit and sat back in the bed for better comfort.

"They had asked me questions that were weird, but I answered them the best I could. But when they asked about my left arm and what brought Dad to this. That hit me the hardest. I just... I just had to tell them. It just brought back bad memories and such that's all. Memories that I thought were dead and buried, but they never will be. Just like a wound that will never heal." Mark leaned forward a bit with elbows upon his knees and listened to Cherish talk. Glen tried to comfort her the best he could. "It's alright Cherish. You don't need to talk about it anymore. Just relax. I'm here now and not leaving until tomorrow for class. I promise you are safe here in my arms." I sighed as I leaned my head upon his muscular chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was the best sound I could ever hear and fall asleep too. I knew things were changing slowly for the better. Well I was hoping that it was. I couldn't get my hopes up until I knew for sure they were.

**Chapter 8**

Glen woke up the next day with Cherish still in his arms sound asleep. He didn't want to move, but he had to get going to class. He slowly rose and placed Cherish in the bed and covered her up. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and left the hospital for class. While driving to class, a lot was running through his mind. He knew he shouldn't worry, but he did no matter what happens. He was that kind of person, especially when it came to Cherish. She was his whole world. He just didn't know how to tell her. He pulled into the college's parking lot and headed on off to Algebra. He shuddered at the thought of it, but he shrugged it off. The feeling that someone or something from nearby was watching him. He sighed as he walked off to class.

An hour later I finally awoke. I have never slept that good in a long time. I looked around and saw that Glen and his books were gone. I knew he went to class. I slowly moved and sat up and turned the TV on, started flipping through the channels, until I found ESPN for some hockey highlights. It was kind of boring without Glen or Mark around. The nurse came walking in and served me some breakfast. Hospital food I don't recommend eating, but if your desperate to eat and then you have no choice. I ate up the food and lay there. The nurse handed me the duffle bag that Glen left for me. I went through it and grabbed my Maple Leafs hockey jersey and put it on. Took off the hospital gown and put some shorts on. I felt more comfortable this way than with that thing on. I reached into my duffle bag and took out my school books and did some work.

Glen was leaving his Math class when Mark approached him. "Hey Glen, how's Cherish doing today?" Glen stopped and they both slapped one another a high five. "She was sleeping when I left. I guess she's doing better, I don't know really." Mark nodded and adjusted his backpack on his left shoulder.

They both walked out of the buildings and decided to hit the gym for a little one on one. Mark noticed Glen wasn't really into the game like he usually was. They took a water break and to cool down. Mark looked to Glen sitting on the bench and sat down on the bleachers nearby. "What's up with you man? You're not into the game like you usually are. Something you wanna talk about or something." Glen shook his head and gulped down some water and wiped the back of his neck down with a towel. "No just thinking about Cherish that's all. Nothing new with me." Mark chuckled and they decided they had enough and hit the showers. They finished up and packed their gear up and headed to class. They had history class together and sat in the back of the classroom and got bored to death just like biology.

Mark and Glen walked out of class and stretched out. "Man I thought Biology was boring. That was worse." Mark commented. Glen chuckled as they pushed one another and fooled around as they walked down the hallway. They made it outside as Mark reached into his bag and pulled out a football and started tossing it around as they walked to their trucks in the parking lot. Mark caught the last one and told Glen to go long. Glen walked to his truck and placed his books on the hood of his truck and nodded as he went for a long pass. Mark tossed the ball and jetted towards him to see if he could tackle him or not. Glen was watching the ball and didn't see the speeding truck heading towards him.

Mark stopped and yelled to him. "Glen watch out! Behind you." Glen caught the ball and heard Mark. Looked at the truck that wasn't stopping. Glen was caught like a deer in headlights. His feet felt like lead. He tried to jump out of the way, but the truck hit him, flung him up on the hood and back down to the ground again. Mark ran over to his truck and grabbed a baseball bat. Ran over to Glen as the truck flew by him and turned around to make sure the job was down. Mark knelt down to Glen. He wasn't moving and blood was everywhere. Mark checked to see if he was breathing, he was he was thanking god he was. The truck's tires screeched and came screaming back Mark gently moved Glen over near his truck between their two trucks. Mark stood ready for batting practice as the truck came screaming by trying to hit him. Mark swung the bat, took out the side mirror and the back window on the driver side. The truck screeched its tires as it vacated the parking lot and left.

Mark caught the plate numbers and wrote them on his arm in pen. He dropped the bat and knelt down to Glen and removed his jacket and sweat shirt, placed them on him to keep him warm. He grabbed his cell phone and called for help. Police, ambulance and the fire department arrived a few minutes later. The paramedics took care of Glen while police questioned Mark. He gave them the plate numbers he wrote down on his arm. The cops ran the plates and found out it belong to a Jerry Stoker. The police let Mark go and follow the ambulance to the hospital. He locked up Glen's truck, took the keys and his books and followed him to the hospital.

They arrived quickly as they could.

They wheeled Glen into the back of the ER as doctors and nurses did their job. Mark was kept in the waiting room. He had Glen's blood upon his shirt from getting him out of the way of the run away truck. Mark sat down and got himself together slowly. He was still shaking about what happen and worried to hell about Glen lying in there. Then it dawned on him, how was he going to tell Cherish about Glen's accident. Mark ran his hand through his short red hair, not knowing what to do. He had to get himself together before he went and saw her though. He sat there and waited for news on Glen before going to see Cherish.

**Chapter 9**

I was lying up in my room. I looked to my watch and saw that Glen should have been back by now or got caught up with his buddies once again in a basketball game. I sighed as the nurse walked in with the doctor. They took my vitals and such and took out my IV finally. I was getting released the day after tomorrow. I was happy to hear those words. The doc gave me permission to get up and walk around a bit, but don't over do it. I nodded as they both left. I slowly slid myself off my bed and onto my feet. My legs felt a bit stiff and sore, but I slowly took a few steps and nodded. "Feels good to get up and walk around." My room door slowly opened and Mark came slowly walking in. I looked up and looked at him. He didn't look good. He looked tired and completely lost in his expression. He closed the door and looked to me. "Cherish your up and about. Good to see that.." I nodded and walked back over to the bed. "Yea I know, feels good. I can't wait and show Glen." Mark smiled a bit as he slowly approached me and crouched down in front of me. His eyes were watery. My heart jumped into my throat and I didn't know what to think.

I thought the worse than anything I could think of at this point. First thing that came to mind that my father was back around and was looking for me again. Mark sighed deeply as his eyes looked to me. I knew something was wrong.

"Cherish... I don't know how to tell you this." He placed his hands upon my knees and lowered his head. "What's wrong Mark? Where's Glen?" Mark swallowed hard past the lump in his throat and looked to me. "He was... in a car accident in the college parking lot." Once I heard those words, I went into shock. My heart sank and my brain was telling me all kinds of things. I closed my eyes as they started to tear up. Mark's hand tightens up on my knees bit as he continued. "We were tossing a football around walking to our trucks... Some maniac came driving along and..." I lowered my head as my body started to shake. My past was running through my mind. I couldn't say anything. I think a cat had my tongue. I finally got myself together a bit to talk to Mark. "Is he?.." Mark shook his head. A big lift off my shoulders a bit. "Who would do such a thing? Glen wouldn't hurt anybody. How is he Mark?" Mark slowly lifted his eyes and looked to me as I slowly opened mine. "He's pretty banged up. Bruised, scrapes.. He has stitches in his face from hitting the windshield. He's in surgery right now, they're repairing his left knee and his right elbow." I placed my arm around Mark's neck and buried my face between his neck and shoulder. I couldn't hold it in any longer. My best friend and someone I really cared about was hurt and there was nothing I couldn't do for him. Mark rubbed my back gently telling me everything would be all right. My past had come back to haunt me, but this time it was getting more personal. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I finally calmed down and sighed as I slowly got to my feet and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Mark got to his feet, followed me and stood in the doorway. I leaned against the sink and shook my head. "This is totally not cool Mark. Whoever did this, is going to pay and pay dearly with their life. I will go to the ends of the Earth for Glen and hearing this, just..." I sighed and got myself back together. I turned and looked to Mark. "Did Glen ever tell you about my accident?" Mark shook his head. "No he didn't. I knew you would say something about it sometime to me, when you were ready." I slowly walked pasted him and over to the window. Sat down on the window sill and watched the snow fall slowly past the window.

Mark followed me and sat on the bed and listened to me. "You don't have to tell me Cherish. I know it's none of my business." I looked to him and nodded. "You should know Mark. What happen to Glen today, happen to me a few years ago, to me and my older brother to be exact." I paused and looked to my casted hand and shook my head. I looked to Mark then out the window again. "It was a night just like this. My brother and I were playing in the snow out front with some of our friends. We were having a snowball fight. Glen was there, he could tell you everything, but we seem to want to forget it, especially around my Dad. We don't talk about it either." Mark stood up and walked over. Sat down near my feet and listened. "We had just finished shoveling more snow to build up our forts better so we wouldn't get hit. We lived on a not so busy street. The battle ended up in the street. My brother, Terrian and I ended up in the street hitting one another and horsing around in the street. We never saw the truck coming down the road like a maniac. Glen and Terrian's best friend Chip were yelling at us to watch out. But it was too late. Before we knew it the truck had hit Terrian and me."

"I was pinned under the truck cause I was laying on the ground before I could roll out of the way. My brother went up and over the truck and landed upon the street behind it. Only thing I remember was a thud then blackness." I swallowed hard and lowered my head. Mark placed his hand upon my shoulder. "Cherish... I'm so sorry. I never knew this. Is that why your Dad mentioned you taking his son away, when we found him in the locker room that night." I nodded. "I woke up in the hospital, pretty dazed and confused. Dad wasn't around, but Glen was. Glen explained everything that happened, cause I couldn't remember. I asked about Terrian. Glen hesitated in telling me, then I knew deep down that he was gone. Dad was damn upset with me. He blames me till this day for Terrian's death." Mark sighed quietly and looked to her, "What happen to the driver?" "The driver was drunk. It was one of my dad's drinking buddies. He's in jail right now serving a long sentence for vehicle manslaughter. My Dad had a drinking problem before any of this happened. But he got worse after Terrian was buried. Then the hitting and punishments started. I thought I was to blame for Terrian's death, so I took what I deserved. Now that I'm older, I know I'm not to blame." I looked to Mark. He had looked away from me for a moment. "My left arm was amputated from below the elbow, the truck had crushed my arm beyond repair. My shoulder was separated and a bunch of bruises and scrapes. I had rehab I swear it felt like forever. My brother, sustained head injuries when he was thrown. He died at the scene from massive head injuries." Mark's head whipped around and pulled me into a gentle hug. "I think I get it now. No need to explain anymore." I wrapped my arm around him and sighed.

"I wanted you to know Mark. That's why I'm so afraid when I heard about Glen. I think one of my Dad's buddies did this. To get back at him for getting into Dad's business and for not helping Terrian and me out that night."

I pulled away from Mark. "Mark I don't know what I will do if I lose Glen. He's all I have really." Mark nodded and sighed. "I know what you mean. You two are my best friends. I hate seeing you two hurt. I'm here for you both alright." I nodded and smiled to him. "Thanks Mark, I really appreciate that." We both stood up as the nurse came in and told us we could go see Glen. He was down the hallway from me. I looked to Mark and sighed as he left my room and walked down towards Glen's. I was scared upon what I would see. But I couldn't leave him there alone. That wasn't the kind of person I was. Someone I loved was lying in there hurt and I couldn't stand to be without knowing if he was all right or not. Mark and I stopped outside the closed door. Mark looked down at me. "You sure you wanna go in there?" I nodded and sighed deeply. Mark squeezed my hand as he opened Glen's door and walked in with me tagging along behind him, almost hiding behind him really.

**Chapter 10**

Mark stopped in his tracks to the sight of Glen lying in the bed. His left leg was up on a couple of pillows along with his right arm, to keep them steady to heal from the surgery. He was bruised and a few scratches here and there. The nurse was checking his IV to make sure about the flow as I slowly entered the room. My heart went into my throat at the sight of Glen lying there. I couldn't believe someone brought this big, kind-hearted man down like this. Mark couldn't move, he was stiff and didn't know what to do or say.

The nurse turned around to leave and jumped a bit at the sight of me and Mark standing there. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anybody was standing there. He's asleep right now. He will be a bit groggy cause of the meds and such. But he will be okay." I nodded as I slowly walked over to his bed side and sat down in the chair. I looked at him sleeping with a tube up his nose for oxygen. I placed my casted hand near his left one that laid upon the bed. I didn't know where to touch him. His hand was scratched up and bruised along with his forearm. I rubbed part of his hand gently with two of my fingers and talked to him letting him know I was there.

Mark finally got himself together and walked over, stood behind me and placed his hands on the back of the chair as I leaned back and sighed. Mark placed a hand upon my shoulder. I placed mine upon his and closed my eyes. "This isn't good I don't think Mark." I whispered to him. Mark knelt down and sighed. "I know he doesn't look good now Cherish, but give him time, he will be back to the same Glen as before." I nodded and thought to myself, 'I hope your right.' Mark stood back up and looked at his watch and sighed and ran a hand through his hair gently. "I got to go Cherish. I got to get to work. I will be back after class tomorrow. I will get Glen's work and notes to make sure neither of you get behind." I looked to him and smiled a bit. "Thanks Mark. I appreciate you being here." He patted my shoulder and left the room. The nurse came in and told me I had to go back to my room. I slowly stood up and I stared at him lying there. Only thing I could hear were the machines and his breathing.

The nurse escorted me out and back to my room. I climbed into bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. I thought to myself what a nightmare I'm living once again, just this time instead of Terrian it's Glen. I closed my eyes wishing I could take Glen's place. I hated to see him suffer like this over someone else's actions. I slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

A few hours later...

I woke up once again in a cold sweat. My past still haunted my dreams, but never my reality. I tried not to let it anyways. I winced at the pain in my ribs and my hand. The nurse came walking in and gave me a pain med injection. I slowly laid back down and looked to her. I had to ask about Glen. Before I did, she walked out very quickly. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels and found an early morning movie to watch. I hated lying there, knowing Glen was down the hallway hurt and alone. But I hope he knew that I was thinking about him all the time.

I didn't fall back to sleep, like always I was up the rest of the night. The doctor came in and checked me over and such. He was concerned about the knife slice on my forearm just underneath my cast. It was starting an infection that is all I needed to hear at this point. They started me on IV antibiotics, to help fight off the infection before it got worse. The cast had to come off and my hand got put into a brace until the wound was healed. I couldn't move at all while I was in the brace. I had to be put in a sort of sling that hung from the ceiling, to keep the bones in position while they healed until the cast could be put back on. If things couldn't get any worse now, I swear sometimes someone's really out to get me.

The doctor explained it all as the nurse walked in and they rigged up my arm. It was uncomfortable, but whatever needed to be done, needed to be so I could get the heck out of here. They hooked up another IV and started me on the antibiotics right away. Mark walked in as the doctor walked out. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me in the rig up they had me in. I hated it. The nurse propped me up so it wasn't so bad. The nurse left the room as Mark walked over and sat down, placed some papers on top of my books. "I see you ain't doing well now are we?" I sighed and looked to him. "I could be a lot better." Mark nodded as he leaned forward. "I got you a copy of the notes Glen took yesterday in class for you and the work from your classes today." I nodded a bit. "Thanks I appreciate it. Give me something to do while I sit here and do absolutely nothing." Mark chuckled. "I stopped and saw Glen.." My head whipped to the side to look at Mark quickly for the news. "He's awake and grouchy as usual. He's worried about you, knowing about him and all." I smiled and giggled a bit. "That sounds like Glen. I have been worried about him as well. How's he feeling?" "He's feeling no pain, they got him drugged up pretty good. Other than that, he's in good shape, well as to be expected I should say." I nodded and sighed deeply knowing Glen would be fine after some healing. Mark looked to me. "Should I ask what you are in this rig up for?" I rolled my eyes. "I have an infection in my forearm, cause of the wound not healing right, cause of the cast covering it.

So I'm stuck in this rig up with the brace to keep everything together until the infection is gone. I got another IV cause of the meds I need." Mark nodded and leaned back in the chair. "I miss Glen..I hate being in here alone." Mark nodded. "You know he said those exact same words when I saw him." I smiled and looked to the TV. "Nothing against you Mark. Please don't take it the wrong way." He shook his head. "No I ain't darlin'. I know how close you and Glen are, very understandable." I looked to him and smiled as my room door opened and the doctor walked in and shut my door.

Mark and I both looked to him. "What's wrong doc?" Mark asked. He had a file in his hand. "I'm here to talk to you both about Mr. Jacobs.. Down the hall.." We both nodded. My heart went in my throat. I knew there was bad news around the corner. "What is it?" I asked with hesitation in my voice. "We're having a problem with keeping him still and to cooperate with us. If he doesn't, I will have to sedate him. I don't want to do that because I don't want to change meds around to make sure that they don't counter act with one another." Mark sighed and shook his head. I knew something was up. "Alright and what do you expect from us?" Mark asked. "I came to you two, because he will only listen to you two. Nobody else really. I was wondering if you two would talk to him. He speaks very fondly of you Ms. Cherish."

I didn't know what to say at that point. Mark looked to me then back to the doctor. "How about moving Glen into this room with her. Then I think he would cooperate. Trust me he would." The doctor lit up and looked to me. "What do you think ?" I nodded. "I agree, you do take care of the both of us, hit both of us at the same time. Anyways, I rather have near me. If that's alright." The doctor nodded. "It's settled. I will have transport come and help me move into this room. That works out. We can finally put his knee up in a sling in here. He's having a hard with the surgical sight on that one. It has to drain and that's how pain meds are given right on the nerves." I gasped at the explanation. I was never told of this until now. I couldn't believe that. "I was never told that. How badly is his injuries doctor?" I asked. I needed to know before any more surprises came along. "His knee's the worse part. His elbow's doing great, if he keeps it still. His knee had a lot of muscles and tissue damage. Some nerve damage too. He can't feel in some areas in his knee, but that will come back hopefully with some healing and therapy."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I will be back in a few minutes, once I arrange things to get Mr. Jacobs moved into this room." We both nodded as the doctor left. Mark turned back and looked to me. "I guess you both got what yah wanted. You wanted to be together. Now you are going to be." I nodded as I opened my eyes slowly. "Why didn't anybody tell me how bad he was?" Mark looked at me puzzled. "What do you mean Cherish?" "I mean, why didn't anybody tell me about his knee being that bad. I have a right to know." "I don't know Cherish, I'm just as shocked as you. Nobody told me either until now. So you and me are both in the same mystery boat here." I sighed and leaned my head back into the pillows. I hated being left in the dark about things, especially when it was about someone I loved and cared about. Well at least I knew what was wrong and it could be corrected with healing and time. I was going to be with him every step of the way.

I looked over to Mark and smiled as he placed his hand upon my knee. "Don't worry so much. Things will work out and get better. I promise you it will." I nodded as I flipped the channel to a football game. Mark and I both sat there and watched it waiting for the doctor to bring Glen into the room. I couldn't wait to see him. I hated seeing him the way he was, but maybe it would help him too. I knew he would be a problem. He always was when it came to hospitals and me. He hated them and I really don't blame him either. Who in their right mind would like hospitals? I sure in heck don't. But as long as Glen was nearby I think it won't be so bad.

**Chapter 11**

Once Glen was brought into the room, it seemed to brighten up more. The week went by quicker and I was finally out of the hospital. Glen was getting out tomorrow, he couldn't wait to be in his own apartment. I couldn't blame him one bit. Mark came and picked me up, brought me to a hotel like I asked him too. He insisted on bringing me to Glen's. But I told him not too, I felt out of place there without Glen present there with me. I decided I would stay at a nearby hotel until he was settled in at home, once he was out of the hospital. Mark dropped me off at the hotel and checked in. I got my key from the front desk and headed for my room.

I unlocked the door with my key card and walked into the room. The room was huge with a lot of space. As soon as you enter the room, a hot tub sits to the side within the bedroom. Thoughts ran through my mind for that. I shook my head and got myself back into reality. I walked over to the full size bed and placed my duffle bag and back pack down upon it. I unpacked and decided I would shower, to get rid of that hospital feeling upon my skin. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom. I turned the water on to where I liked it, where I could tolerate the hot water but not too warm. I wrapped my casted hand up with plastic to keep it dry, got in and let the hot water run down my body. I did my best to get cleaned up, with only having one hand and that being broke did have it's set backs, but I did what I could. I finished with the shower and dried off and got dressed. I took the plastic bag off and placed it upon the sink to dry to use again.

I walked out and placed my bag upon the floor, except for my laptop that was packed. I placed that upon the bed and plugged it in. Yes I'm a computer nut, but I mostly just work on my poems and such. Kept me from going over the edge. Plus I kept my thoughts like a diary on here too. I sat upon the bed with a pillow behind me for better comfort as I let my laptop load up. I turned on the TV to see what was on. As usual there was nothing that interests me. My laptop finished and I placed my disk into the drive, brought up my typing program to write my thoughts down before they disappeared on me. I had to put on my favorite song that I had downloaded into my laptop. It helped me get through a lot of hard times. I got 'Only God Knows Why' by Kid Rock to play, while I was typing out in my electronic diary. I reflected upon what has happened and my thoughts, fears, etc came back all to me like flooding waters to a dam. I got every word down as I listened to the lyrics of the song. I could reflect a lot to the song, but not totally.

My cell phone rang on the table next to the bed. I paused the music and finished the sentence, then reached for my cell phone, I checked the ID. It was Dad. I let it ring as my voice mail finally picked up. I finished up my typing and let the song keep on playing. I saved what I had typed and just sat there listening to part of the song that caught my ears. It did remind me of Glen.

_When your walls come tumbling down,_

_I will always be around._

Those lyric hit me pretty good on what Glen's words really always meant, but they were his way of telling me that he would be around no matter what happens. But the lyrics made it more clearly for me. I shook my head and sighed. "I could be wrong. It's just a song. They are two different things. You don't know that for sure." I was talking to myself, great.

_Oh somehow I know there's more to life than this._

_I said it too many times._

_And I still stand firm._

_You get what you put in._

_And people get what they deserve._

I couldn't agree more with that part of Kid Rock's lyrics. My Dad deserved an ass kicking, but instead Glen and myself got it instead. My cell phone rang once again, I didn't want to sit up and answer it. I sighed as the ringing continued. I reached for it and looked at the ID, it was Dad once again. I growled and picked up my cell phone and was about to throw it as it stopped ringing. I put it back down and sighed. "What the hell would he want now? Probably to apologize as usual, so I would come back. He can.. Never mind..." I was talking to myself I swear I need hobbies. I turned off the song and shut down my laptop and placed it back in my duffle bag and slowly laid down to relax.

I jumped being startled by a pounding at my door. I slowly got up and walked over to it and looked through the peep hole. My breath got caught up in my throat it was Dad. He had found me somehow. I was happy that I locked up the door when I came in. I quickly moved over to the bed and grabbed my cell phone, grabbed my duffle bag with the laptop in it, ran into the bathroom and locked myself in it, just in case. He just kept on pounding and yelling at the door for me to open it. I was scared and took a few deep breaths to calm down. I finally got some nerve back and started going through my address book of numbers of who to call. I couldn't call Glen. He would freak and try to break out of the hospital. Then it dawned on me, Mark said he was going back to sit with him then head off to work. I called Glen's room. I sat there edgy waiting for hopefully Mark to pick up the phone. Someone finally did, it was a deep southern drawl voice.

It was Mark. "Mark thank god you picked up and not Glen" Panic was in my voice. "Cherish... Cherish what's wrong? You sound scared?" Glen perked up to Mark's voice and looked to him with concern. "Mark's that Cherish.. What's going on?" He asked concerned.

I explained to him, my Dad had found me at the hotel and was pounding on my door at that very moment and was about to break in. I told him I locked myself in the bathroom in case he did. Mark listened to every word and could hear the commotion in the background. "Alright Cherish you did the right thing. I'm on my way there. You hang up with me and call the police. You stay put until you hear me knocking on that bathroom door." I sighed into the phone trying to keep myself together. "Alright, but please hurry." Mark hung up the phone, stood up quickly as he grabbed his coat, put it on heading for the door. Glen looked to him and tried getting up. Mark walked back over and put his hand on his chest. "Whoa man, where you off to?" "With you, Cherish's in trouble and she needs me. I can't sit here and listen, then not do nothing." Mark shook his head. "No you stay here. You're in no condition to be moving like a jack rabbit Glen. I'm going to check on Cherish. As soon as I see I will call you and tell you." Glen settled back down and growled. "You better call me Mark or I will kill you." Mark nodded and left the room.

I hung up my cell phone from him and sat there for a moment, listening to my dad trying to break into the room. I dialed the detective's number that was on the card he gave me. He picked up and I told him what was going on. He told me to stay where I was, he would be sending units as soon as they could be there. He would be coming too. I sat there and moved away from the bathroom door and huddled in the corner as far as I could go and kept myself very quiet. I was scared to death the police and Mark wouldn't make it in time, before dad broke in and got to me. This time he meant business. I sat there and listened. He was drunk and madder than a rooster in heat.

Then I heard gun shots and the door being kicked in. I curled up and muffled my voice as I jumped at the noise. This time my dad was here to finish the job. I was totally scared that I was done for this time. I was hoping and praying quickly that the police would show up and Mark quick.

**Chapter 12**

I sat there as he pounded on the bathroom door once he went through the room. I muffled my voice as he pounded more and more. Cursing to me to come out. I didn't want to say anything cause I would regret it, knowing he had a gun. The gun went off a few times as the bathroom door swung open. He had shot out the lock. He stepped in and looked around. I was hiding on the other side of the sink. He stepped in and saw me. I didn't know he did or not, until he grabbed me and dragged me out. Tossed me out of the bathroom. I dropped my duffle bag and cell phone to the floor. I hit the wall, slid down and tried to catch my breath. Dad stomped out of the bathroom, approached me and pointed the gun at me.

"I finally found you. You turned me into the cops and now your gonna pay, just like your buddy did." My jaw dropped to the floor. "Yes I'm the one that took Jerry's truck and ran over your big buddy there. I didn't get the other though. He nearly took my head off with a bat. He will pay too." I swallowed hard and couldn't believe my Dad was behind it all. "Why... why are you doing this?" He moved the gun towards my head. He was shaking as he looked about making sure nobody was nearby. "You and your buddies took Terrian away from me. Now you don't deserve anything, but pain and suffering. You killed your brother. How could you not know if there's anything wrong." I shook my head. I didn't know what to say. Then I finally found my voice as tears ran down my cheeks. "I didn't kill Terrian.. Why would I want to hurt my own brother. I would do anything for him, Dad and you KNOW IT! Your buddy Guil hit us that night. That's why he's in jail for the rest of his life probably." Dad slammed his fist into the wall and yelled at me. "You lie! You know nothing about him. If you weren't horsing around with Terrian in the street, he would be alive. I rather have you dead and have him here." He stepped back and aimed the gun right into my head. I could hear people running down the hallway. Jiggling of keys and such caught Dad's attention as I kicked him right between the legs. He grabbed his crotch and fell to his knees. He lowered the gun as I got up and ran down the hallway. Dad got to his feet quickly and jumped into the hallway. I saw Mark down the hallway with some officers. The officers stopped and pulled their guns as they saw my Dad with one.

I looked back as I stumbled to the floor and laid there. My Dad aimed his gun as the officers identified themselves and told him to put the gun down. I was told to stay where I was, but I wanted to get to Mark, I was scared to death. Mark even yelled at me to stay where I was. I got to my feet quickly as Dad pulled the trigger a few times. Only thing I heard were the gun shots then the cops shooting back. I hit the ground as a burning sensation ran through my body.

My Dad had hit me with one of his shots. The cops had shot him down. Mark got up quickly as the officer's surrounded my Dad's body in case he wasn't down. Mark ran up to me with the detective and held me. The shot had hit me in the back left side. Mark removed his shirt and placed it over the wound the bullet had made. The detective radioed in quickly they need medics there and a coroner. I looked up to Mark as tears were rolling down my cheeks. The pain was bad and I had trouble breathing. Mark held me and didn't want to let go. "You hang in there Cherish, don't leave us now. Glen will kill me if you do. Don't let your Dad get the last word. You're strong.. Stay with me now." I heard every word he said. I fought the best I could. I reached into my sweat shirt and pulled out a large gold ring with a ruby stone in it and removed it from my neck and placed it in Mark's hand and whispered. "Make. Sure Glen gets this... Please..." Mark looks to it in his hand and nods. "Please.. don't leave us... We both need you Cherish." I closed my eyes as the medics reached us and Mark laid me upon the floor so they could do their work.

Mark got up and out of the way. He placed his jacket back on himself, not having his shirt on, stood there and watched as the medics worked on Cherish. The detective left and went to go check out the scene of the hotel room. The medics loaded up Cherish and rushed her to the hospital. Mark sunk to the floor in the hallway as they rolled her away. He placed his face into his hands and shook his head. "This isn't happening.. It's just a dream." He pinched himself and jumped. "Nope I'm wide awake." The detective approached him and knelt down next to Mark, placed a duffle bag, back pack and a laptop on the floor next to him. "Here are her things. I know you will need these." Mark nodded as he looked to the detective. "Thanks." The detective nodded and sighed. "The father's dead. He was gunned down. He was warned." Mark sighed a sigh of relief for that news, but that wasn't the main thing here. It was Cherish and telling Glen of what happen.

Mark knew he would freak out over all of this. Mark shook his head and slowly stood up, grabbed the back pack, duffle bag, laptop and left the hotel to the hospital. He walked to his truck and placed Cherish's stuff upon the passenger seat, climbed in, started his truck and sat there. He was caught in his thoughts as his cell phone rang. He sighed and shook himself and picked it up and looked at the ID. He didn't recognize it. He put the phone back down on the seat next to him and put the truck in gear and drove off to the hospital to see how Cherish was doing and give Glen the bad news about what just happened.

**Chapter 13**

Mark arrived at the hospital and left Cherish's gear in his truck. He locked it up and headed for the ER to see how she was first before going to see Glen. He walked in and looked around. It was busy as usual, the snow brought in all the crazies. Mark walked over to the nurse's desk and talked to a nurse. "I'm sorry Mr. Calaway, Cherish was brought up to the OR. She needed emergency surgery. If you want, I can have someone escort you to that floor." Mark lowered his head and looked back up to her and shook his head. "No thanks. I know where it is. Thanks for your help." The nurse smiled and walked off to do some more work as Mark walked off towards the elevators, to go to the OR floor.

Mark got off the elevator and walked over to the desk. A nurse was working behind the desk surrounded by mounds of paper work. She looked up at Mark and smiled. "Can I help you?" she asked. Mark smirked a bit. "Yea hopefully you can. I'm looking for someone who can tell me anything about Cherish. They sent her up here from the ER." The nurse nodded and grabbed a nearby chart. "She's in emergency surgery right now Mr..." "It's Calaway... Yes I was told that downstairs." "Mr. Calway I don't know very much right now, but once the doctor's done. I will make sure he comes and talks to you one on one about her condition." Mark sighed and nodded. "How long do you think they will be?" Nurse looked at the chart quickly. "At least a couple of hours." Mark stood up straight to his full height and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. I will be back then. Thanks." The nurse nodded as he walked away to Glen's room.

Glen was a nervous wreck. Bad thoughts ran through his mind of what could have happen or what could be happening right now. He felt helpless just lying there not being able to do nothing. A nurse came in to take out his IV, cause he was going home tomorrow and he didn't need it anymore. Mark came walking in as he started arguing with the nurse once again. Mark walked up and placed his hand upon Glen's shoulder. "Whoa calm down. What's going on?" The nurse explained what happened and Mark rolled his eyes at Glen. "You better knock it off Glen. Being the way you are, ain't gonna help you out right now." Glen leaned back into the bed while the nurse left the room. Glen looked to Mark and reached up and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down. "Why didn't you call me? Something happen didn't it... Tell me Mark or I will make you a resident here." Mark raised his hands to Glen and loosens the grip he had on his shirt. "For one thing, getting violent can't help Glen. You know I can kick your ass. In another thing, I forgot too. I got too wrapped up in things." Glen let go of Mark and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and looked to him. "Sorry I'm worried and I hate sitting here knowing Cherish needed me and I couldn't be there." Mark nodded and sighed a bit. "Well you hit the nail right on the head about me not calling." Glen whipped his head to Mark. "Something did happen. What happen Mark? Tell me everything." Mark sat down on the edge of the bed and couldn't bear to look at Glen. "Look at me Mark." Mark didn't listen he just couldn't look at him. He hated to know that his best friend is hurting right now and will be more.

"Cherish's here at the hospital. Something went down at the hotel Glen. Some bad and some good came out of it." Glen sat up slowly and adjusts himself better and listened. "What was she doing at a hotel in the first place? I thought she was staying at my place with me." Mark shook his head. "No... She decided to wait until you were at home and adjusted there before she showed up there. So she told me not to tell you she was at a hotel for the night." Glen sighed as Mark continued. "Cherish called and her Dad was pounding on the hotel room door, trying to get into the room. Cherish had locked herself in the bathroom in case he got in through the locked door. When I hung up with her she called one of the detectives on the case and units were sent." Mark swallowed hard and finally found his voice once again. "When I arrived the units were just getting there and heading up to her floor. I had to hide in the hallway while officers went up to the door. It was already kicked in. Cherish was running out of the room and tripped and fell to the hallway floor.

Her Dad chased her out of the hotel room with a gun in his hand." Glen leaned his head down into his left hand and couldn't bear to hear the rest of this story, but he had to find out what went wrong and how Cherish was. "What happen Mark?" He asked trying to keep himself together to hear the rest. Mark sighed and continued. "Cherish was told to stay where she was, while the officers told her Dad to put the gun down. He had it aimed at Cherish the whole time. Cherish was really scared and got up and started running for me. I told her not too, but she did anyways. Next thing I knew it she was lying on the floor after hearing guns fire. I...I... I looked up and saw Cherish on the floor. I got up and ran to her and she had been hit in the back. I picked her up and wrapped her in my shirt."

"She was barely breathing and talking. Medics came and took her here." Mark placed his head into his hand and tried to keep himself from breaking down. But only thing he heard was Glen breaking down before he did. Mark looked up to him. Glen took this harder than he thought. Mark didn't know what to do or say at this point. "Why wasn't I there... I could have saved her." Mark placed a hand upon Glen's shoulder. "No you couldn't you would of ended up dead or worse yourself." "I rather have it been me than Cherish, Mark." Mark sighed as lifted his head up and Glen tried to get out of bed. Mark moved and looked to him. "What are you doing?" "I'm getting up. I have to find out how she is. She needs me more than ever right now." Mark placed his hands upon his shoulder to stop him. "You can't see her right now man..." Glen placed his hand upon Mark's and tried pushing him away. "Why can't I? Nothing isn't going to keep me away from her again. I promise you that." "I know this Glen but you can't see her right now." "Why the hell can't I? You said yourself she was here.." "Yes I said that and she's here in the hospital, but she's in surgery for the next two hours. I don't know anything else. I will be able to speak to the doctor after the surgery is over." Glen shook his head and then leaned it against Mark's chest. "This is.. A nightmare... I wish we could all... wake up from." Mark sighed as Glen lowered his hand and broke down in his arms.

Mark placed an arm around his shoulders. "She will be alright Glen. She's a fighter." Glen's shoulder shook, he didn't know what to say nor do at that moment. A lot of thoughts were running through his mind, he thought the worse and the good. Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring on the chain that Cherish gave to him, to give to Glen. "I got something for you. Cherish gave it to me to give to you." Glen slowly sat up and wiped his face and looked to Mark. "What is it?" "It's a ring with a large ruby stone in it." Mark let the ring dangle from his hand from the chain. Glen placed his left hand under it and let the ring sit in the middle of his large hand. Mark let the chain slip from his hand and into Glen's. "She gave this to give to me." Mark nodded and looks to him. "Who's is that?" Glen sighed and looked at the ring. "It's her brother's. He said she could have it, if anything ever happened to him no matter what, it was hers. She never took it off since that night." Mark nodded as Glen put the chain on around his neck and placed the ring inside his shirt. "If she gave me the ring, that means.." Mark looked to Glen. "That means what Glen?" Glen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That means she might not make it. My worse fears are coming true before my eyes right now. I hope that son of bitch burns in hell for this or in the chair either or..." He spits out from between his gritted teeth in anger.

Mark smirked. "Well that wish came true for you and Cherish. The police gunned him down, once he shot off a few rounds. After he was told to put his gun down." Glen's head whipped up and looked to Mark quickly. "Are you kidding me or are you just trying to make me feel better?" "I'm telling you the truth. Her father's dead as he can get." Glen smiled a bit. "Serves him right. Got to get those cops a bonus for that." Mark nodded as they both chuckled a bit and then their thoughts went back to Cherish. No other words were said. Mark seated himself in a chair and let the minutes and seconds pass by.

Glen sighed and the minutes felt like an eternity before he could know anything about Cherish. He had a bad gut feeling that he wasn't going to like the result of what was about to come about, but he put those feelings aside and thought about the good things to come, to help even out his thoughts. He was hoping he was right about the good things to come.

**Chapter 14**

Mark rolled Glen's wheelchair down to the OR waiting room as the Doctor was standing at the nurse's station making notes in some charts. Mark walked over to him and started talking to him while Glen sat there and waited for the worse. Mark came walking back over with the doctor. The doctor looked to Glen. "How is she doc?" He asked. Mark stood behind him with his hands upon Glen's shoulders. "The surgery was a success, no complications." Both Mark and Glen sighed with relief. "When can we see her?" The doctor nodded. "In a few minutes, they're moving her into a room right now. She's just waking up from being under. When you see her she will be a bit out of it, but that's because of the anesthesia. But she will make a full recovery, a slow one but a full one." Mark squeezed Glen's shoulders, as they both knew things were slowly turning around. "How bad was it?" Mark asked. Glen looked to Mark then to the doctor, waiting to hear the worse. "Nothing serious. The bullet went in through her back on the left side. The bullet reflected off her ribs, went through and stopped. Embedded itself into her muscles. It missed all major organs and her lung. We got the bullet out and fixed the minor damage. She has three broken ribs, but nothing a few small pins and some wire couldn't fix. She's going to be sore for a few days, but she will be fine." Glen closed his eyes and could dance right now, if he could. Mark released the breath, he was holding slowly at the good news they had received. "I must go. I'm going to check on her and I will be right back to bring you in to see her." They both nodded as the doctor walked away. Mark sat down as Glen turned the chair and looked to Mark. "Someone was watching over her today." Mark nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're telling me. I think someone was watching all of us. Not just her Glen." Glen nodded with agreement. They both sat and had a small conversation as they waited for the doctor to come back.

I slowly opened my eyes as the doctor entered the room. He walked over and was looking at the monitors and all, writing things down on the chart. He looked down and smiled at me. Leaned his hands upon the railing of the bed. "Look who's awake? How you feeling Cherish?" I swallowed hard as I whispered, still feeling tired and waiting to go back to sleep. "Where's Glen?" He smiled. "He's right outside with another gentleman. They're both wanting to see you." I smiled a bit. "Just take it easy Cherish. You're one very lucky lady. Someone was watching over you today. Just three badly broken ribs, some tissue damage from the bullet that's all that was wrong. We got the bullet out and repaired the tissue damage, wired and pinned your ribs back together. Your gonna be sore for awhile, but you will be fine." I sighed deeply upon hearing that and slowly adjusted myself a bit for better comfort.

He patted my shoulder gently. "Just relax. If you need anything just ask. I will send in your friends. Glen can stay with you in here if he wants, but your friend has to leave when visiting hours are over." I nodded as he walked away with the nurse. I sighed as I inhaled the oxygen from the tube up my nose. If surviving hell was this bad, I could over conquer anything at this point. I placed my casted right hand upon my chest. I felt the bandages under my fingers. They wrapped all the way around me from the back to the front. I couldn't wait to see Glen and Mark. I thought I would never see them again. I guess like the doctor said, someone was watching over me.

The doctor walked down the hallway to the nurse's station and gave them Cherish's chart and looked to Mark and Glen. "You two can go in and see her. Glen, I told her you could stay with her as long as you could. But your friend has to leave when visiting hours are over. Nothing against him, but you're both patent's here and he isn't. Plus Cherish and you both need your rest." Mark stood up and rolled Glen down to Cherish's room and slowly pushed him into the room. Glen raised his hand as Mark stood in the doorway as he slowly rolled himself up to my bedside. He stopped as I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at him.

He placed his hands around mine gently as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Hey Glen." He swallowed hard and smiled at her broadly and lifted her hand up slowly and kissed her fingers and held them close. "Hey Cheri. How you feeling?" "Better, now that you're here with me." He smiled and held my hand. My heart melted at his touch upon my hand. I let my hand escape from his and wiped the tears gently off his cheeks. "Why you crying?" He turned a bit red and lowered his eyes. "Tears of joy, knowing your going to be alright. We will be together for a long time." I let my hand linger on the side of his face and didn't let the smile upon my face leave. Glen reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out Terrian's ring upon the thick gold chain. "I think this belongs to you." I shook my head. "No, it belongs to you." Glen looked at me lost. I chuckled at him a bit. "I want you to wear it around your neck Glen. Terrian told me, whenever I got the ring. The man I fall in love with must wear it. It's like giving my heart to them, but through the ring and my love." Glen smiled and nodded. "I understand now. I do remember him telling you that about the ring. I'm honored to wear it Cherish."

I lowered my hand to the bed as Glen clipped the chain around his neck and let the ring dangle around his neck. He placed his hand gently over mine and couldn't keep his eyes off of me. I looked over his shoulder to see Mark was gone. Glen looked over his shoulder and noticed the same thing. Glen looked back to Cherish. "I wonder where he went?" I shook my head gently. "I don't know. I saw him standing there when you came in. Now he's gone. I wanted to see him and thank him for saving me, the way he did today." Glen nodded. "I owe him my life Cherish." I nodded and I knew that I did as well. I wanted to tell him, but it was like he disappeared into thin air. Glen sat there and rubbed my fingers gently with his thumb until I fell asleep. The nurse brought in another bed and placed Glen in that one so he could rest. He fell asleep with a huge smile upon his face, knowing things were going to be just fine. The love he had for Cherish was growing stronger in his heart and he had to tell her, but he didn't know how too. He would know when and how when the time was right. He fell into a bliss filled sleep.

**Chapter 15**

Two months had passed by. Everything was getting back to the way things were before anything happened. Glen and I were getting closer and closer each day. The love between the two of us grew more and more as well. I had moved in with him into his apartment. Glen was getting along bit by bit each day. We both had therapy sessions for another two weeks, but things were getting back into the swing of things. College was fine and we were going to be graduating in a month. We both couldn't wait to get our degrees. We were going to open our own sports therapy business.

I was sitting in the living room just finishing up a paper for chemistry when Glen came walking in from his therapy session. He placed his gym bag on the floor near the front door as he came in. "Hey big man. How was your session today?" I asked as I looked up from some notes on my paper. He smiled at me, as he walked over and kissed me upon the lips and sat down next to me. "Pretty good. My therapist's surprised upon my improvements I have made over this time period. I should be done earlier than expected." I smiled and nodded. "Good to hear." He nodded and leans his head back for a moment. "How was your afternoon?" "Busy. Been working on my chemistry paper. Almost done. Then I got to get to the arena. I got practice with the team tonight." He nodded. "I almost forgot you had that tonight." I chuckled as I put the papers down I had in my hand and climbed up into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me as I kissed him lightly upon the lips. "Do you know how much I love you?" I asked. Glen shook his head. " More than I could ever tell you. I have to confess something to you Glen." He lifted his head up and looked to me. "I should have told you how I really felt a long time ago. I have had feelings for you for so long, I just didn't know how to approach you. If you didn't feel the same way I did, I didn't want to loose the close friendship we had." Glen smiled and held me close to him. I leaned my head down upon his chest and listened to his heart-beat then looked to him as he spoke. "You're not the only one who thought the way you did. I have to confess the same thing. I have had deep feelings for you Cherish. But I didn't know how it would of affected you. I didn't want to make an ass of myself." I giggled at his comment. He sighed as he leaned his head down and captured my lips in a kiss. I reacted and I just couldn't resist his kisses.

Glen pulled back as there was a knock upon the door. We both sighed as Glen and I both got up. I opened the door and found Mark standing on the other side of the door. "Hey Cherish. Is Glen home?" I nodded as I opened the door wider as he walked in. Glen walked around the corner and they both shook hands and tapped one another on the back. I closed the door and went back over to the couch, packed up my notes and things to finish the paper later. I stood back up and walked into the bedroom to get ready for practice. Glen watched me and caught me for a quick kiss then turned to Mark. "What brings you here?" Mark was rubbing his hands together like he was nervous about something. Glen looked to him with a worried look in his eyes.

"Mark what's wrong?" Mark looked up to Glen. "Man I have a big problem... I sure in hell didn't mean for it to happen, but it did." Glen scratched his head and motioned for Mark to sit down. Mark shook his head. Glen crosses his arms over his chest and looked to him. "What did you do this time?"

I heard the conversation in bits and pieces as I finished getting ready and walked into the living room. "Sparrow's pregnant." Glen's jaw dropped and I just froze in my tracks. Mark looked over and saw me and sighed. "Yes she is. I'm not ready to be a father yet. I ain't even out of college yet." Glen didn't know what to say or do. He got his thoughts together as he spoke. "Ready or not man, your gonna be a father." I walked into the room and over to the both of them. "If you need anything Mark. We're here to help you both out in anyway we can." Mark nodded. Glen looked down at me and then back to Mark. I nodded. "I will leave you two to talk. I got a practice to run." Glen leaned down and kissed me. I grabbed my hockey bag, stick and hugged Mark quickly and left the two of them two amongst themselves. I placed my equipment in my truck and drove off to the arena.

I arrived at the arena and walked in through the back and ran into, guess who, Sparrow. I sighed as I walked inside and over to my office where she was standing. I placed my bag upon the floor and looked to her. "Sparrow, what are you doing here?" She sighed, as she didn't look good at all. "I guess you have heard the news from Mark." I nodded as I grabbed my hockey stick and skates. "Yes I did. You got him scared to death. Why did you do this to him?" She shrugged. I rolled my eyes as I walked past her and walked down the hallway. She followed me. "I didn't mean for this to happen Cherish. You know me better than that." I snorted a bit as I grabbed a few pucks and walked over to the entrance of the ice rink. "Sparrow, I know how badly you hurt him the first time. I swear to you, if this baby isn't his and your telling him to get him back, if I find out you better move out of state." With that I walked into the arena to start practice.

**Chapter 16**

Practice went well. The team was slowly improving. Come on they are just kids. But they learned quickly. I sat in my office flipping a puck in my hands listening to Kid Rock's 'Only God Knows Why'. I just couldn't get enough of this song. I had to sit and think for a while by myself. I had a feeling Sparrow was up to her old tricks once again. Your probably wondering whom Sparrow is? Sparrow was a bad relationship Mark was in for quite awhile. She abused him emotionally. She made Mark feel about 2 inches tall all the time. Everything had to evolve around her and he was miserable. Every time he tried to get out, she would say she was going to kill herself. Mark didn't want that on his conscious so he tried to ride it out. Glen couldn't stand her and neither could I. Seeing Mark miserable all the time except when he was in class and shooting hoops with Glen and the guys, was the only time we saw happiness. It killed Glen every time he saw Mark unhappy.

I sat Mark down one day after Sparrow started getting way out of hand with him. She had ran him ragged one day. He was so tired that he almost passed out while driving with Glen and I in the car. She was way too demanding for him. His grades were slipping and everything. Glen and I came to an agreement. We had to get Mark out of this before she killed him. He was too smart, gentle, kind, special man to be with a bitch like that. It took some convincing with Mark, but he finally came around and broke it off with Sparrow. She threatened him with the suicide thing once again. This time Mark told her to go ahead, that he didn't care anymore. Ever since then, he has been happy. She never did try to do anything to herself.

But since then she has been a thorn in Mark's side. She would call and harass him all hours of the night. When he went on dates or was with someone, she would get to the girl somehow and tell the girls things that weren't true about him. They would break up with him the next time they saw him. He couldn't understand why they were breaking up with him. So right now he was single until Sparrow got off his case permanently. He had to change his home number and cell phone number to stop the phone calls. When we were at the college, he would try to make himself not around too much. She would find him no matter what. So he tried to be near Glen or I as much as he can. He would cause she wouldn't come near Glen nor I. She knew better with me. I would give her a death wish before anything else.

When Mark's with us, it's like nothing ever happened. When he isn't, Glen and I worry of course. We do because you never know what will come about with Sparrow and how Mark will react. I sighed as I slammed the puck I had in my hand down on the desk and stood up, turned off the player, grabbed my bag and left the arena. I placed my bag on the passenger seat and got into my truck as Sparrow approached me before I closed the door. I jumped as I looked to her. "What the hell do you want?" I snarled. Sparrow had a sly look to her. I knew she was up to no good. "Oh and by the way. The baby isn't Mark's.. It's Glen's." I started laughing directly in her face. "You're so pathetic to try and get me going. I know Glen like the back of my own hand. He would never cheat on me, let alone with you." I went to close my truck door as Sparrow's expression changed to sorrow and then hurt. I stopped and looked to her. "Oh and by the way. If you plan on trying to split Glen and I up so you can manipulate him for your personal shit. It will be a cold day in HELL, before you do. I also suggest you staying away from the both of them, before you end up in a body bag but permanently. That's not a threat, it's a promise." With that I slammed my truck door and threw it into gear and headed on home.

I rolled into the parking lot and parked my truck next to Glen's. Mark's was still here. I hope things were all right. I climbed out, grabbed my bag and walked up to the apartment. I unlocked the door, walked in placing my bag upon the floor and closed the door behind me. Mark and Glen were in the living room talking when I walked in. They both looked to me. Glen stood up, walked over to me and looked down at me. I looked at him confused. "What's with you?" I looked to Glen with a bit of anger in my eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" Mark stood up. "Sparrow just called and told me you hit her with your truck and she's in the hospital." I laughed.

"Hold on now. I have always thought about hitting her, but I would never do it. You know me better than that Mark and you too Glen." Glen sighed and nodded a bit. "She was down at the arena trying to start shit with me. She was trying to tell me the baby was Glen's. I told her that wouldn't happen. I also told her to stay away from you two or there will be trouble with me. I never and I mean never laid my hands on her." Glen looked to Mark. He was still fuming and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Mark she's right. Sparrow just loves to push you to the brink, like she always has."

He nodded. "Sorry Cherish. I didn't mean to snap at you." He walked over to me and hugged me gently. I hugged him back and nodded. "It's alright Mark. Don't let her get to you. You're letting her and she loves to play that game." Mark let me go and nodded and sighed. "I know I know. But it's so damn hard." Glen walked over and placed his arm over Mark's shoulders. "Well she knows it is. I have an idea. That will get her going, but in the end get a taste of her own medicine." Mark and I looked to Glen oddly, almost confused. "What's on your mind Big Guy?" I asked as I crossed my arms. Oh almost forgot to mention, the hospital donated to me a prosthesis arm for the left. It felt good to have two hands again. Well even though my left hand was sort of like a metal left claw, but it was better than nothing. Mark placed his hands on his hips and waited for an answer from Glen. He looked at the both of us with an evil grin upon his face. "I have a plan that's sure to get Sparrow's interest, but have it bite her in the ass in the end and get the actual truth about everything." Mark and I both nodded and listen carefully. "Alright Glen you got our attention spill it." Mark said. He huddled in the kitchen as Glen went on to explain what his idea was. As I listened the only thing on my mind was getting Sparrow to get a taste of her own medicine, but get the truth out so it can give Mark room to breath worry free. I was hoping Glen's plan would work. Not just for our sake, but for Mark's.

**Chapter 17**

A few months later, things were going according to plan thus far. I was living in a hotel room for a while. It was part of the plan that we had going. We wanted Sparrow to think that Glen was the father, like she told me before and see that it split us up. Well actually it's all not true, but Sparrow thinks it is. Let her think that. Mark's in on it as well, keeping the truth believable. Glen would pretend to back to his apartment at night until Sparrow disappeared. She followed him almost everywhere. Then he would get a cab and spend nights with me at the hotel.

I was doing some work on my lap top in my hotel room when there was a knock on my hotel door. I thought it was odd for Glen to be knocking on the door. I finished and saved what I was doing and stood up, walked over to the door and opened it. It was Mark. He looked down at me. "Cherish, can I come in?" I nodded as I moved out of the doorway. He looked over his shoulder before coming in. I closed the door and looked to him. "Mark what's wrong? Where's Glen?" Mark sighed as he paced the floor. I walked up to him and stopped him from the pacing and made him look at me. "Mark talk to me. I can't read you sorry." Mark nodded.

"Things are starting to get ugly Cherish. Glen can't come up here tonight. He tried to leave Sparrow like he always did at night. Sparrow did one of her suicidal type things to him. He can't get away. I have a sneaky hunch, she knows what's going on." I ran a hand through my hair and looked to him. "Has she done anything else to him?" Mark nodded. I growled under my breath as he saw me starting to get pissed off. "Spill it Mark, before I really start to think the worse." Mark nodded and sighed. "Glen's starting to end up like I did. He doesn't show it around you cause he knows better. Sparrow's even starting to hit him. Glen told me she pulled a knife on him once, just the other day." I couldn't take this anymore. I went over and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom and changed.

Came back out and grabbed my steel-toe work boots and started to put them on. Mark watched me, not saying anything. "Where's this little bitch of a bird? I'm going to give her a piece of my mind and then make her confess everything. I knew this was a bad idea." Mark shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't heard from Glen all afternoon, since he left the college today." I grabbed my Eagles jacket and looked to him, walked past him to my bag and grabbed a few things. Must carry my cell phone and stuff on me. Plus I was carrying a puck on me, trust me they can hurt someone if used the right way. I was wearing blue jeans, a black, tight t-shirt with a black long sleeve underneath it. I had tied my hair back into a small pony tail. I walked over to the door and opened it. "If you don't wanna come and help me you can stay here. But I'm not letting Glen be around her any longer Mark. This is all coming to an end and it's going to now." Mark nodded as he followed me out the hotel room door and out to my truck. He reached my truck and climbed in as I started it up, I sat there for a moment and started to think. "Did you notice anything else odd about anything Mark?"

I looked to him. Mark sat there and started to think. "Do you remember when she kidnapped me and tortured me the first time I tried to leave her." I nodded. "I think that's what's happening to Glen now. Sparrow has gone off the deep end I think this time and is taking someone with her." "And that someone is Glen. Hell I should never have let this plan go this long." I threw my truck into gear and I drove off to Glen's apartment to see if there was any sign or clue to where he went.

We arrive at Glen's apartment. His truck's sitting in the parking lot. I park next to it and we both climb out. I look into his truck through the window. Things are the same, but the doors are unlocked. I looked to Mark. "The doors to his truck are unlocked. That's odd." Mark nodded as I opened the door and locked them. We walked upstairs to his apartment. I tried the door knob. It was unlocked. This was getting weirder by the moment, or maybe not, he could be home. Mark tries to open the door and falls back a bit. He looked to me and shrugged. "That's weird, the door's jammed or something's sitting in front of it." I approached the door as Mark pushed. I stuck my hand in and pushed away a chair at the bottom of the door. Mark opened the door wider as he appeared inside. The place was trashed. Furniture tipped over, glass broke, papers everywhere. "Whoa, what happen here?" Mark exclaimed as we both walked in trying not to trip. I was at a loss for words. "This wasn't Glen that did this. Something's very wrong here." Mark nodded as he slowly watched his footing.

I walked through the living room towards the back hallway, avoiding things and looking around cautiously. Things were scattered everywhere. I walked into the bedroom. Clothes and things were everywhere, like a tornado hit the place. I walked in and stood there looking around for anything that would have a clue to who did this and what's going on. I sighed, as I didn't find anything. I started to panic about the whole thing. Something happen to Glen and there was nothing I could do. Mark was slowly stumbling his way down the hallway and came into the doorway. "Did you find anything?" I shook my head and crouched down. I handed him my cell phone. "Better notify the police." Mark took my cell phone and walked into the living room.

I stared at the floor for a while. Then all of a sudden something shining in the sunlight caught my eye. I reached over and lifted a shirt up off the floor, it was Terrian's ring and chain, I gave to Glen to wear. I picked it up and held it in my hand. Mark came walking back in as I stood up with the shirt still in my hand with the ring. I looked to the shirt, it was Glen's, but it was ripped. I examined it further. I found some blood upon it. A breath caught within my throat. Mark walked up behind me as he heard me. "What's wrong?" "Mark... Glen's hurt, there's blood upon this shirt of his. We gotta find him." Mark placed his hands upon my shoulders. "We will. The police is on their way here." I nodded as Mark noticed the ring in my hand. "That's the ring you gave him too." I nodded. "Whoever was sent here to try and kill him or take him somewhere saw it and ripped it off his neck."

I tightened my grip upon the shirt, turned around and stormed out of the bedroom. Dodging things and trying to not kill myself, I stormed out of the apartment with Mark hot on my heels. He finally caught up to me in the parking lot and grabbed my shoulder. "Where are you going?" I stopped and swung around. "I'm going to find him Mark. I don't care what it takes. That bitch Sparrow has him captive somewhere against his will. She can do anything to him and I'm not going to let that happen." I was almost in tears. Mark saw it in me and brought me to him in a hug. I placed my arms around him and held him tight. "He's hurt Mark. He's hurt, we gotta find him." I sobbed into his midsection, soaking his shirt with my tears. Mark held me and sighed, not knowing what to say nor do for Cherish at this point. Just give her the support she needs until Glen could be found. Mark walked to the back of my truck and put my tailgate down. He sat on the tailgate with me in his arms, until the police arrived. I wouldn't let go of Glen's shirt or the ring. I held the shirt to my face. His scent still lingered like a cheap perfume. It smelt wonderful, mixed with his cologne. I didn't know how bad Glen was, but I hope he knew that I loved him dearly and will find him no matter what happens. That was the promise I made to myself, to find him and make him safe once again within my arms.

**Chapter 18**

Glen slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Only thing he saw was complete darkness. He slowly tried to move, but pain rushed to him and made him sit still. His hands were bound behind his back. He shivered a bit to a cold draft he felt. He sighed and kept still much as he could. He sat and listened. He could hear noises, but couldn't make out what they were. "So he finally awakens." A sweet but sickening voice sounded. Glen whipped his head around trying to catch what direction it came from. "Who's there?" He asked. A giggle came about as he felt a hand upon his bare, muscular chest. He shivered with fear as to who it was. "Don't worry your pretty head off. Your safe from everybody, but me." Glen tried moving away but the pain came back in a huge rush. He gritted his teeth as the hand came up and grabbed his chin, to make him not turn away from whoever it was. A pair of lips grasped his in a kiss. Glen pulled away and spat in whoever's face it was. "Stay away from me." He bellowed, fighting against the bindings his hands were in. Two muscular bodies jumped upon him and held him up against the wall he was leaning against.

Glen fought as best he could. It was no use it was a losing battle. The two huge guys pounded on him a few times and then held him still. Glen could feel blood dripping down his face. He knew he had been cut somewhere. He finally found out it was his lip. The hand came back and stroked his chest once again. He growled and fought against the touches and the holds. "Let him go. I want to be alone with him." Glen was thrown to the floor. He slowly moved and laid there. The cold draft was more intense than before upon him. He shivered and slowly tried to get himself to sit up but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. "If your not going to cooperate with me, then I will use brute force. I don't want to do that to a sweet, looking man such as yourself." Glen snorted. He knew that voice but nothing register with his mind right now. There was a flash of light then a sound of a door slamming. He jumped as he heard he was alone once again. He fought against himself to sit up and finally did after a few more attempts. He leaned his head against a nearby wall and sighed. "I hope you find me soon Cherish. I don't know where I am or how to get you here. But I know you'll find me." He mumbled to himself as he drifted off to sleep once again.

The police showed up and went through Glen's apartment, looking for clues and such to try and solve the case. They questioned Mark and I. We told them about Sparrow and such, just not about the idea of course. The police told us they would call us with any new evidence or if they needed any more answers from us. Mark placed me in my truck and drove me back to the hotel. I didn't want to be alone at this moment. I kept thinking the worse, but my heart said he was all right and he would be found as soon as he could be. I didn't know which to believe at this point. Mark parked my truck and helped me up to my hotel room. I opened the door, walked in and sank to the bed. I laid there and cuddled with Glen's shirt. I just didn't know what else to do or say. Mark walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed my back. "Is there anything you need Cherish?" I shook my head and didn't even look at him. He nodded as he stood up. "I gotta get going. I got to get to work before I'm late.

I will call you on my break to see how you're doing. If you need anything call me on my cell." I nodded as he left the room. Mark stood outside the room door and sighed, he didn't want to leave her alone, but he had to work at the same time. He walked away and off to work. I sighed as I laid there and cried myself to sleep, still holding Glen's torn shirt.

I woke up with a startle to a noise at my hotel room door. Someone was trying to break in. I sat up quickly and grabbed my hockey stick and slowly approached the door. I stood back a bit hidden in the darkness. My cell phone rang and I jumped a bit, but didn't answer it. The door opened as I leaped out with the stick in my hand. Mark was standing there. I almost took his head off with the stick. He grabbed the stick as I finally realized who it was. I let go of it and sighed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Mark. I thought you were a burglar or something." He chuckled. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I got a key from the front desk for the room. I just got off of work. I was coming to stay with you in case you needed anything." I moved out of the way to grab my ringing cell phone. I answered it as Mark came walking in with a duffle bag and closed the door.

He propped the hockey stick up against the wall and placed his duffle bag on the floor as he removed his jacket and tossed it upon a nearby chair. I hung up the phone and sighed as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Who was that?" He asked. "The police. They brought Sparrow in and questioned her. She wouldn't say anything. She kept quiet and wouldn't tell them anything. We're stuck back at square one again." Mark walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Cherish. Everything will point to her in the end. She thinks she's hiding now, but wait until she's found guilty. Then we will have the last laugh in this. I promise you this." I nodded and placed my cell phone back upon the table and leaned against his shoulder. "Thanks for being here for me through all of this Mark. I really do appreciate it. You're a good friend to Glen and I." He nodded. "It's no problem. I feel kind of responsible for all of this. I'm the one who met Sparrow and now she's basically torturing all of us on account of me."

I looked up to him and shook my head. "Mark don't blame yourself for her stupid fucked up actions. It's not your fault she's a complete psycho. You didn't know that when you first met her, she hid that until it was too late for you to get out. She wanted you wrapped around her finger then she sprung the trap." Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I guess your right. You make it sound so easy sometimes Cherish." I giggled a bit and looked up to him. "No I don't Mark. I just tell the truth." Mark smiled as I stood up and headed to the bathroom to shower. Mark decided to watch some TV and then hit the shower himself after I was done. I started the shower and sighed as I climbed in and let the hot water run down my body. My head ached a bit along with my body. I stood under the streams of water and let my mind wander. My mind wander onto how Glen was. I missed him so much. But I know deep down he will be all right and whomever did this will get their just desserts. I shook myself out of my thoughts and finished up my shower. I know I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, even if I tried. I shut down the shower and got out and dried off.

I got dressed into my work out pants and sports bra. I threw a black tank top over it and walked out of the bathroom. Mark had fallen asleep with the TV on. I sat in the chair and put on my sneakers. I grabbed my hockey bag, stick, and keys and turned the TV off, left to the arena.

**Chapter 19**

I arrived at the arena and parked my truck in the back. I climbed out and grabbed my gear, unlocked the back door and walked in, locking it back up once again. I walked down into the arena itself where the ice rink was. I turned on the lights. As they warmed up and turned on completely, I walked over to the bench sat down and put on my skates. The lights were on now as I opened the bench door and got out onto the ice. This was my time sometimes to just let out some anger. I did it by shooting pucks into the net and skating around. I skated across the ice and grabbed a bucket of pucks and dumped them out onto the ice. I skated back over to the bench and reached into my hockey bag for my hockey glove. I placed the right one upon my hand and grabbed my stick. I started skating around for awhile as a warm up.

A lot was running through my mind as I skated around. I picked up speed as the thoughts flooded quicker and quicker into my mind. I just wanted to skate them out and forget everything. It didn't work. The more that came to my mind about what was going on with Glen and all, just made it worse off for me. I set up a net and started shooting. I took my anger and everything out on the pucks and net. I needed to before I took it out on someone else, that I always tried to avoid as much as possible.

Glen slowly stirred to the noises around him. He slowly opened his eyes slightly and shivered, coughed heavily cause of the draft. He listened hard to the noise and couldn't make it out. It sound like a clicking noise and sometimes a clang noise. Then he heard someone speaking and cursing at every other clang noise. Glen sat up quickly upon recognizing the voice. "That's Cherish. I recognize that voice anywhere." He whispered to himself. He tried getting up to his feet and gritted his teeth in pain and fell to the floor. It was hard, cold cement. He growled as he started to think about how he was going to get her to hear him. He tried to yell, but from being in the drafty room, made him sick and his voice was going slowly. Glen wiggled and fiddled with the bindings his hands were in to see if he could get his hands free again. No use he couldn't budge them. He slowly moved over to the wall again. He felt around and found an old wooden box or something nearby. He started kicking it. It made a huge racket. He was hoping Cherish would hear it.

I finished shooting and fell onto my knees upon the ice. I was out of breath and I needed to catch it. I slowly got to my feet and climbed off the ice to the bench. I placed my stick upon the bench and drank some water and sighed. I sat there for a while and then something caught my ear. A banging noise. I looked around nobody wasn't here but me. I skated out onto the ice and picked up all the pucks and placed them back into the bucket. I finished picking up when the banging stopped. I packed up my gear, placed my gear near the rink exit door, went looking around in case there was something wrong around here.

Glen stopped kicking the wooden crate. He had gotten tired and couldn't keep it anymore. He listened and couldn't hear the noises from Cherish anymore. He sighed as his hopes faded a bit to her finding him in here. He had been here for almost two days. He was freezing, beaten and getting sick. He just wanted out and into Cherish's arms right then and there. He growled in frustration as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him. I had walked into the back of the arena and listened as I passed the locked up locker rooms and offices. I had turned around to leave when something caught my eye upon the floor. I turned a light on and crouched down. I placed my hand near it. It was some sort of liquid. I placed a finger-tip in it and lifted it up to the light. It was blood. I looked at it oddly, wondering how blood had gotten on the floor here. It was near fresh too. I wiped my finger upon my pants, stood back up and looked around. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I had dialed Mark's cell number.

Mark jumped out of a sound sleep and grabbed his cell phone. He picked it up and before he could even say hello. "Mark it's Cherish, get down here to the arena now and bring the cops with you. Hurry." I hung up my cell phone. Mark jumped off the bed quickly and called the police officer in charge of the case, told him about the phone call and told him where to go. Mark grabbed his jacket and keys and left to the arena.

I stood back up to my feet and quickly walked to my office and tried turning on a light but it wouldn't work. Next thing I knew it I was on the ground looking up into the face of Sparrow, sitting on me trying to hold me down. "Well, well, well... Ain't it Cherish." She smiled evilly at me. I growled and fought against her. "Well ain't it psycho bitch. What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?" "You should never leave keys lying around where people can get them. Oh and by the way Glen's absolutely delicious." She giggled sadistically. I fought and thrashed against her until a knife was pulled and held to my throat. I stopped and looked up to her. "What did you do to him? Where's GLEN?" I couldn't help but raise my voice to her. She shook her head. "You think I'm going to tell you that quick. Please I may look stupid but I'm not." I chuckled. "Gee could have FOOLED me there, Sparrow." She pushed the knife closer to my skin. "If I were you I wouldn't talk another word." She threatened. I swallowed hard and felt the knife upon my skin. A noise was heard near the front door, Sparrow jumped and took her eyes off me for a moment. I stood up quickly with her in my arms. She grabbed onto my shoulders and jammed the knife down into the top of my shoulder. I screamed in pain as I threw her to the ground. I fell to my knees and growled as I felt the blood running down my shoulder and soaking into my shirt. "Think you're so smart huh.." I got to my feet and ran over to the front door as she ran off. I unlocked it to let the police and Mark in. Mark looked to me as I sunk to my knees. "Cherish what happen?" "Sparrow... She ran off that way.. She has Glen somewhere..."

The police heard every word I said and spread out throughout the building as Mark sat with me and the police officer in charge. You sure it was Sparrow?" The officer asked. I nodded. "You can't miss the psycho bitch when she's sitting on top of you.. Now can you?" The officer chuckled and shook his head. "I guess you can't." Medics were called to the scene. The officer took a rag and placed it around the knife to keep me from bleeding to death. "We aren't going to remove the knife until the ER does it. In case it hit major things or not." I nodded as I got to my feet. Mark and the officer stood up with me. "How did you know they were here?" Mark asked. I walked over and crouched down. "I didn't, I found blood here. Then went to my office for something and then Sparrow attacked me." I pointed to the blood. The officer knelt down and nodded, marking the area for evidence.

Glen heard the whole commotion outside the door and then heard the scream. He squeezed his eyes not wanting to know the worse. He caught afterwards voices he was happy to hear. It was Mark and Cherish's voice. He heard pounding foot steps go by the door. He leaned his head back and started pounding on the crate once again. Cherish slowly stood up and listened. "Listen.. Hear that?" Mark and the officer listened and shook their heads. Glen banged louder. "That banging noise.." Mark nodded as he finally heard it too. "Where's it coming from?" Asked the officer. I slowly got to my shakey feet with Mark's help. I followed very closely and stopped in front of a locked door. "It's coming from in here." The officer tried the door. It was locked. "It's locked." Glen stopped banging upon hearing voices from outside the door. It was Cherish's. A smile came across his blood-dried lips and leaned his head back and moaned a bit in pain. Cherish jumped at the noise she heard. "It's Glen.. I recognize that moan anywhere." Mark chuckled a bit under his breath. I rolled my eyes at him. "We're here Glen, Just hang in there, we will get you out." Glen sighed in relief to hearing those words. He knew he was finally free from the torture and going to be safe in her arms once again, where he knew he belonged.

**Conclusion**

Mark pulled me back away from the door as the medics showed up along with the fire department. Mark led me over and sat me down on the floor, out of the way so the medics could take a look at me. I was starting to feel a bit weak from blood loss and lack of sleep. The fire men finally broke in the door and squinted their eyes to look around in the room. The officer took out a flash light and looked around. He flashed it upon Glen sitting slumped in a corner of the room behind some boxes. "He's in here. I need help getting him out of here." Glen opened his eyes slightly and looked to the officer. "Where's Cherish?" He asked. The officer looked to him as he cut the bindings from Glen's wrist and slowly slid him down to the floor and laid him flat. "Right outside getting looked at by medics. She's alright, just relax your safe now." Glen closed his eyes with a smile upon his face as the medics came in and prepped him for transport to the hospital.

Mark got to his feet as the medics packed up me up for the hospital. He walked over and looked in. He saw Glen and his jaw dropped to the ground, his skin going almost transparent like a ghost. Glen was in terrible shape. He had scratches and gashes everywhere. Along with bruises and his wrists had rope burn from the bindings. I looked up and saw the expression on Mark's face. "Mark what's wrong?" He turned and walked back over to me. "It's Glen. He's in pretty bad shape. She tortured him worse than.. me." I tried to get up but the medics stopped me. "I wanna see him. Let me go..." I fought against the medics. Mark settled me down. "You stay and get taken care of. I will make sure you get to see him as soon as he's taken care of at the hospital." I sighed and nodded as the medics rolled me out to awaiting ambulance. The medics wheeled Glen out as soon as I was rolling off to the hospital. Mark sighed as he walked out of the arena and out to his truck to head to the hospital. He ran a hand through his hair as he climbed into his truck. He sat there and sighed deeply. "It's finally over. It's about time." He started the truck up as the officer in charge walked over and knocked on his window. Mark rolled it down and looked to the officer. "Something I can help you with?" The officer nodded as he started to speak. "Can I speak with you a moment before you leave?" Mark nodded as he climbed out of the truck. The officer started the conversation off with him.

I was sitting in a waiting room to hear anything about Glen. I had been looked at, bandaged up and sent on my way. I have staples put in to keep the wound closed. I had to keep my arm in a sling as long as the staples were in. I wasn't thrilled about that news, but that was the least of my worries and all. Mark walked into the waiting room and noticed me sitting there. I was sitting there nervously shaking my knee. I had a bad habit of that and couldn't break it for the life of me. I looked up as Mark sat down in a chair next to me. "How you doing?" "Alright. I'm on some pretty good pain meds now, but doing alright." Mark nodded. "Heard anything yet?" I shook my head as Mark wrapped an arm around my shoulders gently.

The minutes just seemed to inch by without any word from nobody so far. I wanted to see Glen and that's all I wanted. I stood and began to pace slowly. I couldn't sit still. Mark could see it and tried to calm me down, but I couldn't. This waiting was driving me nuts. The doctor came walking in and over to Mark and I. I stopped pacing and sat down next to Mark as the doc stopped in front of us with Glen's chart in his hands. "You here for Glen Jacobs?" We both nodded. "I'm Dr. Torgien." He shook both our hands and sat down next to me. "I'm one of the doctors that's taking care of him. He's resting comfortably now. He has some scratches and bruises. No broken bones or anything. Only thing we are worried about is his wrists. They are pretty bad from the rope being tied around his wrists. He has a bit of a fever and the chills that are just from where he was kept. We are treating that with IV fluids and watching him. I would like to keep him here for two days, just for observation and break his fever. After that, he can go home." I felt a big weight lift off of me. The doctor's words were golden to me. I looked to him. "Can we see him?" "You sure can, but only for a few minutes. He needs to rest." Mark and I got to our feet and followed the doctor down the hallway to Glen's room. Glen's door was closed.

The doctor turned to us. "The door's closed cause he wanted it closed. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me or the nurses know." We nodded and thank him as he walked away.

I opened the door slowly and poked my head into the room. Glen was lying there with his eyes closed. I opened the door, myself and Mark both walked in quietly. I walked up to his bedside and bent down and kissed his forehead. "Hey Big Guy." He slowly opened his eyes and looked to me as a smile came across his face. "Hey there cutie." His voice sounded tired and warned out. He lifted his hand up and placed it upon the side of my face. I kissed it and sighed. He looked over my shoulder to Mark and smiled as Mark walked around to the other side of the bed. "Hey there slim." Mark chuckled. That was Glen's nickname for him cause he was so skinny and tall. "How yah doing man?" "Hanging in there. How about you two?" He looked to me concerned. Mark nodded a bit to him. "Doing alright. Worried about you mostly." Glen chuckled a bit. "I'm fine. Nothing can't keep me down, you both know that." Mark looked down at his watch. "Hate to break this up, but I gotta get to work. I will be by tomorrow after class to check on you man. Cherish I will call you on break to see how you're doing." We both nodded as he went to leave the room. I stood up and approached him quickly. I hugged him and thanked him for being there. Mark smiled and hugged me back, and then he exited the room.

I walked back over to Glen and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand upon my thigh and couldn't stop looking at me. "I have missed the sight of your beauty." I smiled and looked away as I felt a bit of a burning sensation upon my cheeks. "I missed you too." I reached in my shirt pocket and took out the ring on the chain and let it dangle from my index finger. "I think this belongs to you." Glen smiled broadly and nodded. "Yes it does. I thought I lost that forever when I was kidnapped. Where did you find it?" "In your apartment." Glen nodded as I stood to my feet and placed it back around his neck securely. "There, back where it belongs. Around your neck." Glen sighed as he closed his eyes again. "I must go Big Guy. But I will be up here tomorrow to see you right after class." He nodded. "Just relax your safe and just rest alright. Don't give anybody any problems." Glen opened his eyes and smiled as I leaned down and kissed his lips gently. He returned the kiss as I stood back up and walked out. He had closed his eyes before I left. I walked out of the hospital and caught a cab back to the hotel. The cab arrived at the hotel. I paid the cabby his fare and walked up to my hotel room. I opened the door to my room and closed it and locked it up. I would have to go get my truck tomorrow at the arena. I walked into the bathroom and started a bath, so I could soak my aching body. I deserved it.

I walked back out of the bathroom and got me some comfortable clothes. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and one of Glen's shirts. I threw out the torn and bloody one. I walked into the bathroom, turned off the water, stripped down and slowly got into the tub. I took the sling off and let my arm sit up on the side of the tub. My shoulder was sore but it felt good to soak in the heat of the water. I closed my eyes for a moment as I smiled. Finally things were quiet again for a bit. I slowly opened them and I knew I was looking towards a brighter future with Glen. But what kind of future would is it? Maybe happy or sad. Good or bad. But why are futures like this. Only God Knows Why.

End


End file.
